Time
by The Dark Oblivion
Summary: The Titans return from a mission to find the kids of two of the Titans and soon after their future selves. But the future titans may have brought more trouble than they realized. bbrae robstar
1. False Alarms

Oblivion:- This is nothing like Call Of The Wild. I think that it may actually end up half-decent. I'm not making any promises though. Here goes...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gimme the controller BB!"

"No way dude! Its my turn!"

"Its been your turn for the past two hours!"

"Will you two shut-up?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped fighting over the controller and turned to face their gothic teammate who was reading at the counter.

"Aww, come on Rae!" Beast Boy pouted, throwing his controller at Cyborg who caught it and began to laugh manatically. "Lighten up!"

Raven gave him an annoyed look, and turned only when she saw Cyborg worshipping the controller.

"Whatever." She said turning and heading for the door. Just as she was about to leave the room a flashing red light went off.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin yelled running into the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Show yourself!" Robin demanded searching the area.

The titans looked around, but there was no one around.

"Cyborg, scan the area!" Robin ordered.

Cyborg obeyed.

"Well?"

"Nothing."

"That can't be."

"Robin perhaps it was the false alarm?" Starfire asked serenly.

"No! There's never been a false alarm before. Raven!"

Raven's eyes began to glow white as her mind searched the perimeter.

"Anything?"

She shook her head.

Robin grimaced.

"Dude, there's no one here. Can we go back?" Beast Boy asked.

"Fine." He said angrily as Starfire swooped down and flew him back to the tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin marched around grumbling.

"Robin, it was a false alarm. Relax." Raven sais rolling her eyes.

"What caused it then?" He snapped.

"Did we cause it?" An unknown voice whispered.

"Shut-up!" A second voice rang in.

"Who's in here?" Robin screamed. "Beast Boy find them."

Beast Boy turned into a bloodhound and sniffed around. When he came to the couch he changed back and looked under it and smiled.

"I found them."

Robin looked under the couch and made a face.

"Babies set off the alarm!"

"Hey! We're not babies!" One said climbing out.

Starfire squeled in excitement and Raven and Beast Boy gasped in shock. When the one climbed out the titans got a good look at her. She was probably about eight years old. She had pale grey skin and green eyes and short green hair.

Starfire squeled again, jumping up and down.

"What's your name?" She asked giddily.

"I'm Bit," She said boldly. "And this" She pointed to the second little girl who was crawling out from under the couch. "Is my sister Rhe!"

Rhe also had pale grey skin, but unlike her sister she had violet eyes and long violet hair. She seemed to be about six and wore a blue cloak though it was aparrent that the hood was rarely used. They both had a red chakra on the forehead.

"Dude! They look like you two!" Cyborg said to Beast Boy and Raven.

"Well, yeah." Bit said in a wow-you're-stupid voice. "In the future, they're our parents!" Raven's face turned white and Beast Boy nearly fainted.

"That reminds me..." Bit said looking a little panicked, "What if Dad finds out? Or worse _Mom_. She'll put us in time-out forever!"

"Mom's not that bad." Rhe whispered shyly.

"You're just saying that because you know that you'll be in big trouble for bringing us back in time!"

"That was an accident and you know it!"

"Sure it was."

"I'm telling Mom!"

"Well I'm telling Dad!"

"Well, I'm still telling Mom!"

"And I'm stilling telling Dad!"

"And I'm telling both of you," suddenly an older Raven appeared from a portal "To start listening"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Well? How was it? I really like this idea. It starts off slow, but it'll get better. And yes I know that Bit and Rhe are weird names. But Bit, as you'll later learn is a nickname and Rhe is the name of my friends dog and i couldn't think of anything better. Let me know what you think.


	2. Present and Future

Oblivion- I got a review for this story on its first day. It made me really happy. So happy that i went right to work on chapter 2.

Here's the girl that will be remembered as the first ever reviewer for Time!

ShadowDog34-It's sweet! i really like it! How do you pronounce Rhe? Is it like Rae or different?

- Alex

Oblivion- OMG! You like it? really! Rhe is pronounced Ree. Its not like Rae at all.

Just to let you guys know, this may end up revolving around the adult Titans opposed to the teenage ones. But i'm not positive. Also if i just say Raven or Beast Boy i'm refering to the older ones but this only applies for Raven and Beast Boy in this chapter and at one point cyborg. This rule applies to robin in every chapter because their is no future robin, well there is but he's Nightwing.

Here's chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven grabbed Rhe with her left hand and Bit with her right. Raven looked nothing like she used too. Her hair had grown and was now almost the same length as Starfire's but much fuller(looks like it did in Birthmark and The End pt 3). She wore a white costume. It had long loose sleeves with fringes at the end. Her pants were the same way. She still had hood but she wasn't wearing it at the time. She still had basically the same face but somehow different. The part the shocked everyone was that she was really pretty. She could could even compare to Starfire.

"Wow, you're hot when you grow up." Beast Boy whispered into Raven's ear causing her to blush wildly.

"What have I told you about time travel?" Raven asked releasing her grip on the two.

Rhe's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Mommy" She cried grabbing onto her mother. Raven leaned over and pulled her daughter into an apoligetic, yet loving hug.

"Pfft, baby." Bit mumbled.

"Bit!" Raven said sternly.

"What? She'ssuch a baby! I'm only two years older and she cries about ten times more than I do!"

Raven sighed. She knew that what Bit said was true, but Rhe had her reasons.

"You guys are probably wondering what's going on here." She said looking at the titans.

"Yes, we are." Robin answered.

She sighed again.

"Gar, I'm gonna need some help."

"Of course." An older Beast Boy said jumping from a portal that closed as soon as he jumped from it. "Everyone needs the great Garfield Logan!"

Beast Boy's costume had hardly changed at all. The differences were that his hair had slightly grown out and his clothes were looser. His face looked much more adult than his teenage days.

The younger Raven turned to the younger Beast Boy. "Likewise"

"Whoa! How'd you come through a portal too?" Cyborg asked confused.

"Twas Raven's doing!" He answered as he pointed his hand in the air and speaking like he was a witch hunter.

"Yo, Rae its freezing in here! Can we come out?" Came Cyborg's voice.

"You can all come out."

The portal reopened and Starfire, Cyborg, Nightwing, and three kids came out.

Besides a few upgrades nothing had changed about Cyborg. Robin had become Nightwing. Enough said. Starfire had a white vest with multiple rips at the bottom and a short skirt and long boots. She also now wore a necklace with an amethyst in the front.

Bit ran up to the only boy of the five children.

"Zepher!" She yelled tackling him "Let's fight!"

"Your on!" He shouted engaging in the wrestling match.

Zepher was without a doubt Nightwing and Starfire's child. He looked exacly like Nightwing except he had spiky red hair. He looked around seven years old.

"Start explaining." Robin ordered.

Raven took a deep breath and began.

"Earlier this morning(this chapter and last chapter occured at night) we were out fighting. Unfortunetely, the babysitter never showed."

"She's fired." Beast Boy mumbled under his breath.

Raven continued.

"Anyway, we were out fighting and when we got back Bit and Rhe were nowhere to be seen. We panicked until we found a tiny spot on the rug that had a burn mark. Rhe is not yet able to teleport without burning a small spot either beneath or above her. We knew that Bit would leave the tower unsupervised, but Rhe would never. We searched the tower and couldn't find them. We figured that maybe they never left the tower and just traveled back in time."

"Why did they travel back in time?" Robin asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing" Beast Boy said glaring at his two daughters.

"What? I didn't do nothin'" Bit said earning a glare from her mother as well.

"Aww gimme a break you always take her side!" Bit said pointing at Rhe(she is saying this to Raven).

"Rhe obviously did something wrong too. You can't open wormholes."

Rhe sniveled amd started to tell the adults what happened.

"I was playing with sammy and-"

"Who's Sammy?" Robin asked.

"Her stuffed dog. Continue." Beast Boy answered.

All of a sudden Rhe began to cry.

"What is the troubling you?" The younger Starfire asked.

"I left Sammy at home..."

"Shhh, i brought him. Don't worry."(she treats her like a baby but you'll find out why probably next chapter.) Raven said reaching into a small bag that she pulled out of a small black portal and pulling out a brown stuffed dog and handing her it to her daughter, who hugged the toy, then throwing the bag back into the portal

"Bit came over and told me that Deathstroke was coming to the tower to kill us and then told me that the other titans were coming home but Mom and Dad were stuck fighting and that we needed to hurry up and get out so I sent us back in time. And...I'm sorry."

"Interesting kids you've got there" The youger Cyborg said to Beast Boy.

"You have no idea..." Beast Boy sighed.

Cyborg laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Sorry, that was kinda short. The first few will be short though. They'll probably get longer in after few more chapter's. That's the way it was with my other story. Oh yeah, I got bored so i didn'tget achanceto work with Cyborg or Starfire's outfits too much. If you have any suggestions for their clothes let me know and if i really like it I may use it or a part of it anyway.


	3. Midnight Waters

Oblivion- Sorry about making Robin look like a jerk but for some reason he seems to be a good bad guy, he'll lighten up later. Another thing, i won't be updating as much as i really has been because i'm not allowed on this site so i have to sneak it.

Reviews:

luner wanderer-I'm really liking this story so far. Maybe for Starfires clothes you could use something a little more usefull for fighting. Something about the long skirt doesn't seem right. no offense meant.

Oblivion-I agree with the whole No long skirt thing. Star's not to modest skin-wise. Something useful for fighting? Sounds good. Tell me what looks like it was be useful for fighting. (Raven is the only one that i actually worked really hard on)

K.C. Raven-You have my full attention.  
Can't wait for the next chapter!

Oblivion-Here it is!

Here's the disclaimer for the rest of the story: I don't own TT, I do own Rhe, Bit, Annie, Zepher, and Skylark though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhe sighed as she watched the other kids play together.

The younger Beast Boy looked at her in confusion.

"Why isn't she playing with the other kids?" He asked.

Raven hesitated.

"I'll tell you later" She said as her daughter sat down and watched the others.

"Shouldn't you be getting back?" Robin asked.

"Funny you should ask, hehe." The older Cyborg laughed nervously.

"What happened this time?" Raven asked annoyed.

"Well as soon as you left the gate behind us shut. We're stuck here." Beast Boy grinned.

"Perfect." Raven muttered.

"Come on Rae it's not that bad." Nightwing said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, friend! It could be worse." said the older of the two Starfire's.

"I guess." She mumbled.

"Well since we are going tp be here for a while we should introduce you guys to the kids!" Cyborg said with a tremendous smile on his face.

"I agree." Nightwing said removing his hand from Raven's shoulder. "You've already met Rhe and Bit, and probably Zepher too."

"Yup." The younger Beast Boy said.

"Well then you still need to meet Skylark," Nightwing pointed to a five year old that resembled Starfire but with black hair. She curtsied and smiled. "And Annie." He pointed toseven year old. She was a red head and she wore plain brown shirt and cargo pants with a belt that hung to one side with a wrench in one of the loop holes. She had freckles and big glasses. "Skylark is My and Kori's daughter. Annie is Cyborg's adopted daughter."

"Do they have powers?" The younger Raven asked.

"Rhe is a telekinetic, Bit is a shapeshifter, Zepher and Skylark are basically little Starfires but Zepher is training in Martial Arts with me(how predictable)." said Nightwing.

"Interesting." The younger Cyborg said gazing at their adult selves. They had really changed over went looked like ten, fifteen years.

They waited for a little bit. Everyone looking around and no one daring to peirce the awkward silence, well no one except for Bit.

"Will someone talk already! this is really weird!"

"I agree" Said the younger Cyborg. "Sooooo...Who wants waffles?"

"For dinner?" The younger Raven asked.

"WAFFLES!" The older Cyborg and both Beast Boys cheered excitedly as they dashed away towards the kitchen. The others followed out of fear that the boys would burn the house down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner the Teen Titans showed the adults to their guest rooms(even though they already knew where they were).

No one slept well that night. Especially the youngest two titans.(Oblivion-In my eyes, Cyborg is 19, Robin is 18, Starfire is 18, Raven is 17, and Beast Boy is 16 and this next conversation is between teen Raven and Teen Beast Boy. Damn this is annoying!)

"So what do think about this?" Beast Boy asked. He and Raven were actually having a serious conversation, whichwas extremely rare. Maybe it had somthing to do with sitting on the roof at midnight.

"I'm not sure. I mean of course we're friends, and after Malchior and Terra we've become really close, but...marrige and kids. It's just a lot to take in." Raven replied staring off across the water. It was the perfect night for a disscusion like this. It was quiet and the water reflected the full moon's light.

"Robin and Starfire seem to be okay with it." He said laughing.

"I'd be shocked if they didn't. Everyone sees the signs."

"Poor Cyborg. He's all alone."

"That's not necessarily true."

"Huh?" Beast Boy turned to look at Raven. She was still staring off into the distance.

"He could be married. His wife could be at home or something."

He nodded and for a few minutes they sat in silence. It wasn't a bad or akward silence. It was just quiet and pleasant. Beast Boy usually didn't like it when it was quiet but he decided to make an exception this time.

She turned to face him.

"Beast Boy, we aren't going to let this change our lives. I don't want to live on a schedule. This might not even happen."

He sighed.

"Do you want it to?"

For once in her life she was speechless. Did she want this to happen? Her heart was torn in half. Part of her wanted this to happen. She wanted this more than anything else. The other half of her was scared. After what happened to her mother she didn't think that she'd ever open up to anyone and when she finally did open up, her heart was shattered. Her older self seemed so happy, but was that even her? It could have been her, but a different her, from a different dimension. Overall, she was unsure.

"Do _you_ want this to happen?" She asked back.

"Me? I don't know. I mean yeah, we seem so happy, but what if it's just a mask?"

Raven was shocked. Since when did he talk like that? She was curious to know what else he thought about this.

"Terra wore a mask. She tricked us into thinking that she was our friend."

"Terra was a traitor." Raven slit her eyes.

"I know that. please don't start this again."

"Fine." She said angrily.

They sat in silence again. This time it was a bad silence. Talking about Terra seemed to anger them both.

"Look, i'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up."

They smiled at each other. Maybe things would work out. Maybe this would happen. Maybe they would end up being happy together. Maybe just maybe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Sorry, kinda crammed this chapter. Not too long but it works. I'll try to get Nightwing and Starfire in soon. If you like Cyborg then don't get your hopes too high. He won't be in it as much. Next, i probably won't update as much as i have been. I'll try to get at least one update a week, but my step-mom comes home tomorrow so i'll only get to write it when i get home from school and she isn't here. Which is quite often.


	4. Trail Of Tears

Oblivion- Wow! I have never updated this much. True, this is only my second story so that's not saying much but whatever. There will be more about Nightwing and Starfire coming up. Cyborg? Well...4/5 isn't too bad.

ShadowDeamon-love your story! but having the older Raven And Beast Boy and the younger ones having the same name is a bit confusing, so heres my suggestion. For older Rae and BB you could call them Raven and Changling(thats what he's called when he's older) and for the younger one Rae and Beast Boy. Just a suggestion. !)

Oblivion- I was planning on doing something like that. Beast Boy for the younger one but i ended up hating that idea. I really don't like the name changling for some reason but i will, starting next chapter, call younger Raven "Rae" and maybe call younger Beast Boy "BB". I would do it this chapter but i'm 3/4 of the way done with it already and i want to try to get it up tonight. But i will use your idea. Thanks!

ShadowDog34-its sweet still! grr terra..

- Alex

Oblivion- I agree! Down with Terra! I actually didn't mind Terra, didn't necessarily like her, but didn't mind her...until "Things Change" DIE TERRA! DIE! DIE!

Okay, i'm gonna start the next chapter before I get too excited and draw a deformed picture of Terra and then use it as a dart board.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhe walked alone down the empty hallway. She wasn't sure where the other kids were nor did she care. They weren't very nice to her. It wasn't fair. She was just like them. She had eyes and ears and she had feelings too. She could smile, she could could cry, she could do everything that they could. So why did things have to be this way? Why did they reject her? Her mother told her that everyone makes mistakes. She had made a mistake. Why couldn't they see that?

The other kids picked on her and made fun of her. She didn't understand why. They seemed perfectly comfortable with Bit. She just didn't understand.

"There she is!" A child whispered from around the corner.

"Oh man! This is gonna be great!" Another voice whispered.

"Shh! She's going to hear us!" The first voice whispered.

"Sorry."

"No prob."

"So are we gonna do this or just stand here?"

"On the count of three. One...two...THREE!" The whisper started slow then burst into a scream at its final word.

**SPALSH!**

Rhe fell forward...drenched.

She turned around and saw Bit and Zepher howling with laughter.

"HAHAHA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!" Bit laughed grabbing her stomach and rolling on the floor.

Tears fell from her violet eyes.

Rhe stumbled back on to feet. She tried to run forward, but she tripped on her cloak and fell face first on to the hard floor.

Bit and Zepher roared even louder. As if the water balloon hadn't been enough.

At this point, tears were gushing from eyes.

She ran down the hallway. Leaving a trail of tears behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you don't know how to get home?" Robin asked.

"Nope." The older Cyborg replied.

"Hmm. What should we do then?"

"Not sure. But for the time being, shouldn't we be making breakfast? The kids will be getting hungry soon." Nightwing said walking over to the kitchen.

"Good idea. We should all be getting something in our stomaches. My team has combat practice this afternoon." Robin said causing the other titans to moan.

"I must assist in the preparing of the morning meal!" The older Starfire said practically skipping into the kitchen. "Starfire, do you wish to help me in the preparing of our breakfast?"

"Oh yes!" She answered. "What shall we make?"

"How about Boiled Zorka Berries?"

"Glorious! Our friends will love Tamaran's Zorka berries!"

"Shh. We must be silent. Last time i tried to make a Tamaranian dish, Cyborg hid the cooking utensils."

"Oh, then we must cook in stealth."

The two of them tiptoed throughout the kitchen, earning strange looks from their friends.

"So what are you guys cookin'?" The younger Cyborg asked.

"Mommy!"

The older Raven, who had been sitting on the couch, turned just as her six year-old daughter threw herself at her.

"Whoa, you guys are gonna need a really big pot!" The older Cyborg said close to laughing. The idea of stuffing Raven in a pot would have made the titans laugh had they not been so concerned about Rhe.

"Rhe? What happened?" The older Beast Boy asked concerned.

Raven noticed a red peice of rubber in Rhe's hair. She pulled it out as her daughter wrapped her arms around her.

"What's that?" the younger Cyborg asked.

"Looks like a peice of a balloon." Nightwing stated taking the balloon from Raven.

"A _water_ balloon." Raven narrowed her eyes angrily as she pulled her daughter closer to her.

"Who did this to you, Rhe?" Her father asked. "Don't tell me it was Bit."

"A-And...Zepher." She said through sobs.

Nightwing turned away and angrily marched out of the room. The older Beast Boy changed into a hawk and followed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ZEPHER!"

"Oh shoot! That rat told on us!" Bit said pulling Zepher into a nearby room.

"Bad choice."

The two turned around. The older Beast Boy was standing directly behind them.

Nightwing walked in seconds later.

"Zepher!" Nightwing glared at his son. "**You** know better than this!"

"Sorry dad..."

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Rhe!(Hey that rhymed!)"

"And you, Bethany Logan! What did you did to your sister?"

"Don't call me that!"

"That's going to be the least of your worries."

"Aww, she'll get over it!"

"One of these days you're going to be a life or death situation and she'll be the only one who can save you and she'll remeber this and everything else you've done to her!"

"Yeah right!"

Beast Boy grabbed his daughter and carried her to where her mother and sister currently sat.

Rhe had stopped crying and currently sat next to a very angry looking Raven on the couch.

Bit rolled her eyes and tried to leave the room.

Her father stood in her way.

"Apologize!"

"God..." She mumbled "I'm sorry, Rhe."

"You're grounded" Raven said angrily.

"What!" She barked.

"You heard her." Beast Boy glared. "You're grounded."

"I can't believe this!" She screamed.

"Starting tomorrow-"

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Robin ran over to the big screens computer.

"Its Slade." Robin said before he pushed the button to bring up their adversaries face.

When the face came up the younger titans gasped.

"That's not Slade! Thats-"

Nightwing glared at the screen.

"Deathsroke."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Bethany? Her name is Bethany? What a dumb name! Yeah I know. I was debating between Bethany and Elizabeth. I wanted something more uncommon than Elizabeth. But yeah and if you have noticed Bit is a big time bully. Next chapter things really heat up with Deathstroke!

Note: I'll type up the next chapter, but i've been way too lenient. I'm not updating until I get atleast fifteen reviews. Its only five more. Stick with me!


	5. Cooking With Sammy

Oblivion- My stepmom's a bitch. She won't let me stay at home unless she's going somewhere that she needs to go alone. Pfft, Bitch.

Alright, starting this chapter:

Younger Starfire: Star

Younger Beast Boy: BB

Younger Cyborg: Cy

Younger Raven: Rae

Robin: Robin

Thanks for the idea ShadowDeamon!

beautifulpurpleflame-This is a very interesting story. I can't wait to see where it goes. I like the name Bethany for Bit! I think it's a very sweet name for a little bully of a child. Very cool. Update soon or whenever you feel like it.

-beautifulpurpleflame

Oblivion-You reviewed about two minutes after I updated...How'd you do that? Were you reading it when i updated? Wow, what timing! And you do like Bethany? I thought it would come as a bit of a shock that she has a name like Bethany.

Nevermore The Raven-Aw... that was mean of them... Especially since Bit is her sister. If Bit is the short form of Bethany, then is it pronounced Bet or Bit? Or is it a nickname that didn't come from a short form of her name?

Please explain what happened to Rhe to make the other kids hate her soon...

Oblivion- Bit is pronounced like it sounds. For example: I only want a little bit of sauce. Haha! Where'd sauce come from? Oh well! And with whole hating Rhe thing. The reason for their feelings toward her will probably be revealed either next chapter or the one after that. I probably won't decide on being evil and hiding it the entire story like some people do. Besides, it has a big impact on the story even though that impact won't be revealed until later.

This chapter! DEATHSTROKE ATTACKS! Who will win and will there be a..._casualty?_

Who knows? Well, i know. But besides me, Who knows? No one! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oops! Sorry!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deathstroke." Nightwing growled.

"Ah, Titans. Good to see you."

"Too bad we can't say the same." said Cyborg.

"What are you doing here?" Nightwing scowled. "How the hell did you get here!"

"We'll continue our conversation face to face." His face disappeared from the screen and a set of coordinates took his place.

"There's no time to lose! Titans Ready!" Nightwing ordered.

"Not ready." Raven said standing up. "In case you haven't noticed, we don't have a babysitter and there is no way that i'm leaving my children alone."

"She's got a point, you know." Cyborg stated. "I wouldn't even consider leavin' Annie alone."

"You're right." Nightwing said defeated and turned to the teens. "Do you know any good babysitters?"

"Perhaps i could stay with the children." Star offered hopefully. She loved kids, but she didn't get to see any much.

"You wouldn't mind?" Beast Boy asked politly.

"Of course not!" She answered happily. "If would fill me with elation to be able to spend time with the bumgorfs!"

"Thanks Star, we owe ya one!" Raven said setting Rhe down.

"Titans Go!" Nightwing and Robin ordered in unison.

Rhe watched with sad eyes as her mother and father left.

"Come Rhe! Shall we play a game? Or perhaps you could help me cook." Star said trying to ease the sad six year-old.

Rhe looked at her and smiled causing a chain reaction as Star felt her heart melt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The titans arrived at an old junkyard. They looked around. The Teen Titans weren't used to a place like this but the adult Titans were.

"Deathstroke! Show yourself!" Nightwing ordered.

"My, my, aren't we testy? Well calm down. I'm right here." Deathstroke stepped out from behind an old broken down trolley car.

"How did you get to this time period?"

"Same way you did. I simply followed you here."

"Well, uh go back!" BB said pointing at Deathstroke.

"Oooo, I'm scared. Tell me Garfield, have you mastered the combination technique yet?"

"The what?"

"Perfect." Deathstroke sneered and pulled out something that the Teen Titans were not accustomed to seeing...a gun.

"No..." Robin said backing away as his titans(i'm not saying that he owns the team just that he is the leader) gasped.

Deathstroke fired a wave of bullets. Raven, BB, Rae, and Cyborg were struck.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled running to her aid. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but i don't know about them." She said using her telekinesis to pull ther bullet out then gesturing towards Rae and BB.

"Cyborg is recovering but you really should go help them. I'll cover for you."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and charged at Deathstroke while Raven glided over to BB and Rae who were lying next to each other.

"Are you two okay?" Raven asked.

"I've seen better days." Rae answered.

"Yeah, me too." BB replied.

"Hold still." Raven lifted her hands then placed them on Rae's back. Then on to BB's shoulder.

"How's that?" She asked.

"Perfect" they replied in unison.

"Hey, Raven." BB said standing up.

"Yes?"

"What did Deathstroke mean by 'combination technique'?"

Raven smiled. "You'll see."

Raven flew out into the battlefield.

"How'd he get a gun?" BB asked looking at Rae. "Aren't they outlawed in Jump City?"

"I'm really not sure. Come on, they could need our help!" She answered.

---

Nightwing smacked Deathstroke in the head with his staff.

"Did that hurt?"

"Not nearly as much as you're about feel."

Deathstroke pulled out his gun and was about to shoot when Beast Boy jumped in as a tiger and threw it across the dirt. Beast Boy turned around and saw Raven destroing the gun. He smiled andcupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hey, Rae(Raven)! Are you ready?"

She nodded and transformed into her soul-self, which was now white.

"Don't you dare!" Deathstroke yelled backing away.

The giant white bird flew into the air.

Deathstroke pulled out his most lethal gun and pointed it a Beast Boy, trying to kill him before whatever was about to happen happened.

The bird shrieked and changed into a beam of white light that blasted itself at Beast Boy. The shining light disappeared inside of him.

Beast Boy looked up and smiled as his eyes began to glow red.

The teens looked at him shocked.

Weren't red eyes a _bad_ thing?

But what happened next shocked them all(the teens).

"NO!" Deathstroke fired a fury of bullets at Beast Boy.

Suddenly Beast Boy transformed into a giant, snarling, black dragon.

"Dude! Since when can I do that?" BB asked astonished.

The dragon roared and released a stream of green fire on Deathstroke.

He threw his arms in front of his face in an attempt to block. The attempt failed as Deathstroke vanished in the green flames.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star handed Rhe a large bag of flour.

"Now Rhe, simply pour the flour into this bowl."

Rhe did so smiling. She had rarely helped in cooking. True, she was only six so there wasn't much she could do, but she liked doing something that she didn't get to do very often.

"Wonderful! Now would you like to stir it?"

"Yes please..." She answered cutely.

Star picked up a large wooded spoon and handed it to Rhe. She accepted happily.

While Rhe was stiring, Star glanced over at Bit and Zepher.

They were sitting on the steps. Both of them were grimacing and grunting.

"Stupid parents..." Bit mumbled.

"Idiot Dad..." Zepher grunted.

Star turned her eyes to Skylark.

She was in the middle of the floor playing with her dolls.

"Hi honey. Welcome home!" Skylark said bouncing a female Barbie doll.

"What's for dinner?" She said in a deep voice while bouncing her male doll in her other hand.

"How about fried Pig-butt?" She asked moving her doll toward the couch. Apparently, she was pretending that it was a stove.

"Sounds delicious!" She said, once again in a deep voice.

Star smiled and turned to the final child, Annie.

Annie was building something. Star had no idea what it was, but it looked complicated.

Annie grabbed her wrench and tightened a loose bolt on her strange, oddly-shaped contraption.

"Ha! Let's see what Wade says when he sees this baby!" She said triumphently. "Wait till' Dad sees! He'll be so happy!"

Star shook her head back to Rhe and smiled.

Rhe had her stuffed dog, Sammy in front of her with his paws around the top of the spoon as he 'helped' her stir.

"Is Sammy helping, Rhe?"

"Sammy's good at cooking! He even helps Mommy sometimes!" She said hugging Sammy.

Star wondered how anyone could hate such an adorable child.

"Star?" Rhe asked, snapping Star out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"When's Mommy comin' home?"

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be back soon!"

Rhe smiled again as a dark thought entered Star's head.

What would happen if one day Raven..._didn't _come back from fighting. What would happen to her family? What would happen to Rhe?

"Hey guys we're back!" Beast Boy yelled as he and the rest of the team entered the tower.

"Mommy!" Rhe yelled jumping off the table and running towards her mother.

"Hey, Rhe!" Raven kneeld down to catch her daughter.

'I wonder what Rhe would do if Raven died...would she stop eating? Or maybe she'd spend the rest of her life crying or... No she wouldn't...would she? I know that Rae has had those thoughts before but Rhe? She's so young, but i'm sure she knows how. Enough. Raven is alive so I don't have to fill my head with such painful thoughts' Star was in such a deep thought that she didn't notice Rhe pulling on her skirt, trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry." She said serenly. "Did you need something?"

"Can I still help you cook? And can Sammy help, too?"

"Of course! Shall we start where we left off?"

Rhe smiled, and that dark thought just wouldn't leave Star alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Alright, no casulty...yet. Oooo! The fated "Yet"!


	6. Rhe's Rejection

Oblivion- Thus far, the story has been mostly comedy. So you're probably wondering "Is she a moron? This story is hardly serious, but for all those who crave action, fear not! For I...am bad at talking like shakespeare. Anyway, things won't stay unbelievably happy for long...i'm a big fan of angst.

Reviews(i don't care that some of them are from two chapters ago)

Agent of the Divine One-Sounds like Bit has an attitude problem. I think the only way to get through to her would be to use a base ball bat. Post soon.

Oblivion- Now theres an idea!

xnecro-you are so lucky that I only just found this story and that I got to read chapter 5 after what you put at the end of chapter 4 (my niece is named Bethany) and that I cooled down before review (I also have MAJOR anger manegment problems myself) but all in all very good so far keep up the good work and update soon

Oblivion- Uh...What?

Nevermore The Raven- In which chapters did you change Bit? All of them? That whole combining thing was awesome, although why was the dragon black instead of white? I know black looks cooler and all, but Raven's soul self is white, and Beast Boy is green, so I don't know how you got black.

Oblivion- Ah, a good question my friend. (i have got to stop trying to talk like shakespeare. I don't even like shakespeare!) The dragon is black...I don't know why its black. That's just sort of the way I made it. It hasred eyes and green fire. Maybe because Raven's soul is half tainted. As for Bit, I only changed her appearence so you can see what she looks like if you reread her description in chapter 1.

On to the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat on the couch gently rubbing her daughters back. She was unaware that both BB and Rae were watching her from behind a door.

She had assumed that they had gone out for pizza with the other Titans.

"Uh, Raven..." Raven almost jumped when BB came out from behind the door.

"Yes?"

"Um, well there's no one around so..."

"Can you tell us what happened to make everyone have such a deep hatred for Rhe?" Rae asked walking into the room.

Raven paused fromrubbing her daughter's back.

"Bit is the only one who really doesn't like her." Raven sighed. "They may be sisters, but they sure don't act like it."

"What about the others?" Rae asked.

"The others? Their feelings towards her are more _fear _than anything else."

"Fear? Why would they fear her? She's only six." BB questioned.

Raven hesitated. Did she really want to tell them this?  
She closed her eyes. She knew that she had too.

"Rhe started kindergarden last year."

"like most people" BB joked.

"Stop interupting!" Rae shot him a dirty look.

"Sorry." He had no idea that she wanted to hear this so badly.

"One day during recess someone found a whistle on the ground. Regardless of the fact that it looked rusted and dirty they picked it up and blew through it. Seconds later Rhe lost control and started rampaging around the schoolyard. Gar and I were at home eating lunch when a brodcast came across the screen that said that a local school was under attack. Out of fear for our daughter's lives, we immediately teleported to their school. We were shocked when we saw Rhe. We were able to calm her down, but..." Raven opened her eyes. She looked sullen and forlorn. " Rhe's tantrum ended with three people hosipitalized and one dead."

BB and Rae looked at the sleeping child on Raven's lap. She had killed people?

"The police tried to arrest the two of us for allowing our daughter to get so out of control." Raven smiled "They tried but when Nightwing saw that we were both in handcuffs he started screaming his head off about how we had saved them a hundred million times and that they were being rediculous and other things like that."

Rhe stirred and pulled her stuffed puppy closer to her.

Raven sighed and ran her fingers through her daughters hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want cheese." Bit said holding her menu in front of her.

"Does anyone else want cheese?" Nightwing asked.

"I do! I do!" Zepher and Annie said rasing their hands and sounding a little too excited.

"I would like an extra large pizza with mint frosting." Skylark gave an open-mouthed smile that made her look mentally retarded.

"Oooo, that sounds simply delightful! I will have that too!" Starfire said clapping.

"I too, would like the delicious pizza with the frosting of mint!" Star giggled.

"Alright so we're going to need two mint frosted pizzas and one cheese. Robin you like pepperoni, right?" Nightwing turned to younger self.

"Yep."

"So, a pepperoni for the two of us, two mint frosted for the aliens girls, a cheese for the rest of the kids, a vegetarian for Beast Boy, and one extra large meat lovers for both Cyborgs." Nightwing said aloud.

A waitress walked up to their table.

"Can I help you with drinks?"

"Uh, I'll have a diet coke.(Mwahahahahaha! Take that Pepsi!)" Nightwing said looking at his menu.

"Can I have a sprite?" Annie asked politely, earning a smile from her old man.

"Coke." Zepher said cooly trying to impress Bit.

"Gimme a cherry coke." Bit ordered.

"Ask nicely, Bethany." Beast Boy said as his daughter glared at him.

"Fine." Bit rolled her eyes. "_Please_ gimme a cherry coke."

Beast Boy shook his head and turned to the waitress.

"I'll just have water, thanks."

"I'll have a beer." Cyborg said in his best macho-man voice.

"Which kind?" The waitress asked.

"Best ya got." He answered.

"Mustard!" The three alien girls cheered as the waitress made a face.

"Thery're aliens" Nightwing smiled.

The waitress nodded slowly, but still wore the same face.

Cy and Robin ordered Dr. Peppers and the waitress left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you feel about Rhe?" BB asked going through the refrigerator. The two of them could carry out a private conversation now because Raven had left to put Rhe to bed. "Cool! There's leftover tofudogs! You want one?"

Rae who had been looking out the window turned.

"I value my stomache, and as for Rhe..." She turned back to the window. "I don't know what to think. One minute she's an innocent little girl the next, she's a killer."

"I hate to break it to you, Rae, but she's not the one who brought big red to earth." he said walking over, tofu dog in hand.

She stared at him for a few seconds before his voice returned her attention to the window.

"Hey," He squinted, trying to make out what was moving at the foot of the tower. "What's that?"

Rae squinted as well but only for a few seconds.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh no..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- poor Rhe rejected for something that she couldn't have controlled. But why was only Rhe affected? Wasn't her sister out on the playground with her. So why wasn't she affected?

**Review or you'll never find out!**


	7. Broken Windows

Oblivion- Everyone's older than me! I was bored so i went around looking at all of my reviewers profiles. THEY'RE ALL OLDER THAN ME! Are some of you really 18? Cause' if you are that's awesome, sort of. I don't want grow up! I don't wanna go to school! I don't know the rest of the words. If you're not older than me and you're either on the "Time" Author Alert list or favorite list, than i looked at yours too so don't feel left out.

I'm gonna start shooting for atleast 4 reviews each chapter. So if you wanna know what happens...U BETTER REVIEW!

Haha! I'm so weird.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CRASH!**

"Come on!" Rae said grabbing BB and pulling him to where the sound had come from.

"Don't you think we should call Robin?" BB asked a little panicked.

"We can handle-" Rae was cut off by a familar voice.

"Hello Titans." The two backed away.

"You may be scrawny now," Deathstroke emerged from the shadows. "But you grow up to be big time pains in the ass!"

Rae threw a lamp at him.

He pulled out his gun and shot it destroying it.

"Tell me," Deathstroke laughed "Are you two alone?"

Neither answered.

"Perfect." He raised his gun and aimed at Rae.

KRAAAAAAAA!

Suddenly a giant white Raven appeared from one of the walls. She grabbed him with one of her talons and threw him into the bay. She then dove in after him.

"I thout they were alone." Deathstroke growled as he surfaced.

"You thought wrong." Raven snarled from above the water.

"Not a problem. Without Beast Boy you can't transform. You're no threat alone. Especially aginst two of us."

"Two?"

"Raven watch out!" BB cried from the window.

It was too late. Slade snuck up behind her and struck her with a metal bar.(Not a bo staff)

As a last resort she fired a beam of energy up towards the night time sky as she plunged underwater.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town the Titans were finishing up their pizza when they saw the beam.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled jumping up.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked alarmed.

"They're in trouble!" Nightwing shot up as well.

"How do you know?" Robin asked.

"The beam! It is Raven's call of distress!" Starfire flew up into the air.

"Someone needs to stay here with the kids." Cyborg said hastily.

"I'll do it." Cy said.

"Good. Let's go!" Nightwing shouted as Starfire picked him up and they began flying towards the tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is Deathstroke's doing." Nightwing growled.

"And Slade." Robin added.

Beast Boy saw BB and Rae trying to handle Slade. He quickly struck Slade as a pteradactyol.

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked the two.

BB pointed to the water.

Beast Boy transformed into a fish and dove under.

The titans watched as a white glow appeared underwater and seconds later a giant sea serpant surfaced.

"How many other things can they transform into to?" Robin asked seriously.

"I've lost count. The dragon is their favorite, though." Nightwing answered.

The serpant roared and dove underwater. A few minutes later the beast resurfaced with deathstroke and slade in its jaws. It spit them out and they sank underwater.

They were able to catch Slade, but deathstroke got away.

Once on land the serpant seperated into two individal figures.

Beast Boy carefully laid Raven down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked noticing the blood pouring out of a few of Raven's small cuts.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Check on the other two" She answered a bit dazed.

Star sighed, but when she glanced up at the broken tower window her heart stopped.

Rhe was standing in the window watching what was happening, her eyes were wild with fear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- A little shorter than usual. I wanted to end it in a cliffhanger because...because i wanted to. Oh and by the way if you didn't get the last part. Star's worried because Rhe is standing in probably the most dangerous place at the current time, a broken window with a looooong drop to the bottom.


	8. Hazelnuts

Oblivion-This is the last of the Shakespeare crap. Sorry about this. We just finished studying him for the fourth year in a row. Last chapter was a little short, I know. Last chapter I probably said that the next chapter would be longer. Well, I lied. I actually was planning on writing this chapter, but I was bored and I wanted to wastea little bit oftime so it seems like this story takes place over a longer period of time.This chapter is gonna be a little bit strange. There's a little info but other than that It probably won't have anything serious in it. You can tell by the title. Hazelnuts, haha!

Reviews-

Lt. Commander Richie- You do realize that Slade never BECOMES Deathstroke, he's Deathstroke to begin with? The TV version Titans just call him Slade because Gizmo effed up and said Slde instead. Robin has an anurisim when he's searching for answers to who Slade is for no reason. Slade is Deathstroke, and Deathstroke is Slade Wilson.

Oblivion- You obviously don't have much faith in my Teen Titans knowledge, do you? I am fully aware that Deathstroke is actually Slade Wilson. In this story Slade becomes Deathstroke. Oh and Gizmo didn't "eff up". How do you think that parents would react if found out that their little kids favorite TV show had a villian named Deathstroke in it? ITS A KIDS SHOW!

luner wanderer-Doesn't Deathstroke remember when Rae kicked his butt in the prophecy. How can she not be a threat without Beastboy, oh well, I love how beastboy changes. Can rhe fly?

Oblivion- Apparently not. I think its because she doesn't train alone very much anymore. They have several other transformations throughout the story. As for Rhe I was debating whether or not she could fly and I've come to the conclusion that: No, she can not fly...at least not yet.

Nevermore The Raven-Are you trying to imply Rhe's suicidal? Or is she just at a dangerous place and she could accidentally get hurt?

Oblivion- Suicidal. Keep in mind she's Raven's kid.

This chapter has little importance to the story. The first scene or whatever you want to call it is important, other than that, its pretty much there to stall. Almost a **completely **insignificant chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how did you two find out that you could that whole combination thing?" Robin asked sitting on couch.

"It was actually an accident," Raven said preparing lunch for the kids.

"An accident?" Cy asked.

"One time we were fighting Deathstroke when Rae(Raven) got shot," said Beast Boy. "She was weak making her an easy target for Deathstroke. In order to protect her from further harm I convinced her to send her soul inside my mind until the battle was over or she healed. Next thing I knew I was envisioning a dragon and then suddenly becoming one."

"They experimented with what else they could become and, with Raven's help, Beast Boy could become pretty much any creature imaginable." Nightwing said as he and Zepher flipped through a martial arts book. Zepher got excited when he saw a really cool move and grabbed the book and ran off to try it on Bit.

"There is a downside, though." Raven said helping Rhe get into one of the higher stools.

"How can there be a downside to such a kick-butt technique?" Cy asked.

"Its dangerous to stay in a combined form for too long. We weaken faster. We can stay combined for several hours but over about six hours could be harzordous for both of us." Raven said as she walked towards the door. She paused in the doorway then casually turned around. "I'm going to find Bit and Zepher. You can start without me if your hungry."

She turned and walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Star entered the kitchen to find Rhe playing with a bag of hazelnuts. Sammy was lying on the ground beside her, to his left was a spoon.

When Rhe heard Star coming in she turned and held the bag up with both hands.

"What are these?" She asked curiously.

"Those are hazelnuts. Would you like to try one?" Star kneeled next to Rhe. They were the only ones in the room.

Rhe picked the spoon and used it to open the bag. She reached inside the bag and picked up a small hazelnut. She looked at it for a second before eating it.

"Do you like it?" Star asked hopefully.

"I don't know" She said chewing it.

"You don't know?" Star laughed. This was Raven's child. Why did she like Raven's child over her future self's daughter or son? It didn't matter. Right now Rhe needed a friend for when her mother was busy with something else.

Rhe pulled a handful of nuts out of the bag and placed them in front of her stuffed animal.

"Does Sammy like them?" Star asked.

"Sammy likes everything!" Rhe giggled. She pulled a few more out of the bag and snacked on them while Star watched.

Rhe grabbed another handful and handed them to Star.

"Why, thank you!" She smiled taking the food from the little girl.

"What are those?" Skylark asked gliding into the room.

"They are hazelnuts! Would you like to try one?" Star offered

"Oh yes, please!" Skylark quickly flew over to the two and grabbed the bag from Rhe. She threw the bag above her head and swallowed them all in one gulp.

Rhe watched this sadly. At least she had been able to protect the hazelnuts that she had given to Sammy. She carefully scoopeed them up in her cloak and set off in search for a place where the two of them could eat them without haven them stolen or smashed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bit walked into the meeting room(the place with a kitchen).

Her father was bragging to his younger self about how he was finally taller than Raven. Cyborg was working on some stange contraption with Annie. Her mother and Starfire were preparing lunch, even if it wasn't for another four hours. Cy and Robin were playing video games. Cy was winning. Skylar was playing with her dolls in the middle of the room. Zepher wasn't in the room, neither was Nightwing. She assumed that they were out on the training course. Rae was nowhere to be seen.

'Probably meditating on the roof.' She thought to herself.

She no idea where her sister was, nor did she care.

'She'll come crying to Mom when she gets lonely or hungry.'

Star wasn't around either.

'Probably playing with Silkie.'

Bit looked around, then trudged out the door.

'I'm sooooooooo bored.' She thought to herself. 'There has to be something to do, but what? I could go pester Rhe. Nah, Mom and Dad would flip like they always do...I could go fight Zepher...He's probably still busy.'

She transformed into a lion cub and trotted down the hall.

"There has gotta be something to do." She stopped, a wicked idea forming in her head. "Got it!"

She snickered as she ran down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion-This chapter was just to stall. This is probably one of the shortest chapter's. It could possibly BE the shortest.Next chapter will be much longer. Plus, a "friend" of the Titans will be visiting. At least four reviews will be needed before I post the next chapter.


	9. As The Rain Falls

Oblivion- Alright, I've got some great ideas for later chapters so here they are:

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

Aren't they great ideas? Yeah, like i'd actually list my ideas. That would ruin the entire story!

Reviews-

Agent of the Divine One-Uh-oh. I don't like the way Bit just said that. :( All hell is sure to break loose. I cant just sense it.  
Oh the joys of parenting. :) Post when you can.

Oblivion- Ah, Bit. The troublemaker...for now...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bit laughed as she went through her parents stuff as a lion cub. She never got to do fun stuff like this at home. Her parents were usually much more alert. However, righ now...they weren't very alert. They were off being preoccupied with adult stuff. Pfft. Adults, can't live with them, can't be born without them.

"What's this?" She asked rising from inside the suitcase. In her hand, or paw rather, was a mystical looking mirror. "Looks weird. Must be Mom's. What else is in here?"

She dove back down sending random shirts and pants and other articles of clothing flying everywhere.

"No way!" She surfaced again holding a clapping, singing monkey. "He kept this? Ooooo, he better hope that his beloved wife doesn't find out or she'll give him a beloved cold shoulder! Haha! I hope she does find out." Bit dove under again.

"Nothing against Dad, I just think it would be funny to find out what Mom would do." came her muffled voice. "What else is in here...is this a screwdriver?" She snickered.

"Why did they bring all of this stuff? Mom can't see the future on command. wonder if they knew that they'd be here for a while or if they were just being careful? Nevermind,

I don't care. Wow! Dad has a **lot** of dirty underwear." She sneezed "Hmm, I can't believe i'm saying this but this is getting really boring." She rose and lept out of the

suitcase then changed into a dog and trotted out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HIYAH!" Robin kicked a target and destroyed it.

"Not bad, Robin." Nightwing said as Zepher pulled on his hand.

"Thanks."

"No prob-"

"Daddy! I'm tired of training can I go back inside and play with the other kids?" Zepher whined.

"Go ahead, Zeph. Good job today."

"Thank you!" Zepher took off and headed for the tower.

When Zepher was out of sight Robin turned to question his older self.

"So what's like in the future?" He asked.

"In the future? Well its pretty nice. The crime rate has gone down so we have more time to spend with our kids, and that's important. We all know that when they get older

their all going to hate being around us." Nightwing laughed. "They'll want to break free and live their own lives."

"What about Starfire?"

"Kori?" He laughed again. "She's crazy. She sometimes sits down and watches Skylark play with her dolls and tries to understand. Its quite funny to tell you the truth."

"Any funny stories?"

"Oh yeah. Let me think of a good one." Nightwing put his hand on his chin. "I've got one. Zepher was like a normal baby. His first word was daddy. Skylark on the other

hand wasn't so normal. Her first word was nosyargkcid."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"That was unexpected."

"Sure was. We were shocked. Her second word was Galfore.

-----Flashback-----

"Hi sweetie." Nightwing said to his daughter.

"Galfore!" She replied.

"Did you have a fun day?"

"Galfore! Galfore! Galfore! Galfore! Galfore!"

"What did you do today?"

Skylark jumped up and began beating her fists on her chests like she was Tarzan.

"GAAALFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!"

"O-kay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, there were some pretty funny things that went on back then."

"Anything, that scared really badly?"

Nightwing looked at the floor.

"Raven nearly died..."

"What?"

"In childbirth. She had a lot of trouble with Rhe. Its kind of strange, really. Bit was huge, yet she was only in labor with her for eight hours. Rhe was the tinyest baby we had

ever seen."

"Then how'd she almost die?"

"Nobody really knows. She was in labor for fourteen hours and to make matters worse she stopped breathing at one point. We had to pull Gar out of the room because we

were afraid that he'd get too scared and his heart would burst. He looked terrible."

"You must have been terrified."

"Star(Starfire) was afraid to have any more kids after seeing what Raven was going through." Nightwing laughed softly. "She changed her mind when she saw Rhe."

A series of small water droplets began to fall from the sky.

"Its starting to rain." Nightwing stated. "We should get inside."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raaaowr!" Bit repeatedly hopped from right to left occasionally smacking her opponent who her small green lion paws.

"Check this out!" Zepher yelled as he jumped into the air then faked a punch and tricked his best friend into falling into a trap. "HIYA!"

**BANG**

Zepher gave Bit a swift kick to the stomach sending her flying into a wall.

Bit returned to her human form though she obviously just had the living daylights knocked out of her. She shook it off.

"Nice move." Bit said still a little bit dazed.

"Just learned it." Zepher said crossing his arms proudly.

Bit turned and looked out the window.

"Cool! Its raining!" Bit said excited.

"Awesome! Let's go see if there are any puddles that we can jump in!"

"Beatcha there!"

"No way!"

They ran off laughing the entire way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhe sat in a quiet hallway watching the rain fall. She had always liked the rain. She wasn't quite sure why. It just seemed soothing for some reason. Maybe it was because

it was raining when she was born. It really didn't matter. All that really mattered was that she watching the rain and it made her happy.

"Hey, Rhe." Said a gentle voice.

"Hi Mommy..." She softly replied her eyes still glued to the window.

Raven quietly moved toward her daughter. When she reached her she handed her a small bowl of macoroni and cheese.

"You missed lunch." Raven said sitting next to her young daughter.

"I'm not hungry."

Rhe's stomach growled and Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Rhe..." Rhe looked at her. "You can't keep hiding out. It's not good for you."

"But-"

"No buts. Just eat." Raven smiled lightly.

Rhe smiled back and happily obeyed her mothers orders.

Raven sighed and turned to the window. She couldn't help but wonder what Rhe would be like when she grew up. All young children were extremely attached to their

parents, but Rhe had crossed the line. She was way too attached to them.When she got older she'd have to go out on her own. Even if they let her stay with them she would still have to learn to live alone. Chances were that she(Raven) and Garfield weren't going to die of old age. All the Titans knew that they would meet their demise on the battlefield. How would Rhe take it? What would she do if the two of them were to die tomorrow?

Raven sighed. Why was she thinking this? She hadn't had any visions lately that fortold their death. Come to think of it, she hadn't had any visions at all for a while now.

'That's really strange. When I was younger I used to have visions all the time. Unless...'

Suddenly a horrible thought crossed her mind.

What if she **had** been having visions? What if she was getting them at night, but they were all of darkness. That would explain the current lack of dreams, but darkness? if she was having visions of darkness then that could only mean one thing...**death**.

"Mommy are okay?" Rhe asked concerned.

"Wha- oh yes, I'm fine." She said coming out of her train of thought.

Rhe continued to stare at her. Her eyes were filled with disbelief.

"Rhe, really. I'm okay." She managed to smile even though Rhe knew that it was obviously fake."Rhe..."

Raven sighed and turned back to the window. Her eyes widened.

"Dammit!" Raven jumped to her feet.

"Mommy! What's wrong?" Rhe asked panicked.

Raven grabbeed Rhe's hand and began to lead her out of the hallway.

Rhe started crying.

"Mommy! What's going on?" Rhe dropped the bowl and held sammy close to her as they ran down the corridor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wonder what's taking her so long?" Beast Boy said walking towards the door to the hallway that Raven had gone threw a half an hour ago.

Rae, Cy, BB, Robin and Star were currently in the newly built meeting room which gave the adults some time alone.

"She's is probably doing the talking with Rhe." Starfire reassured.

"Yeah, Gar. I'm sure that they're just bonding." Nightwing said standing with his wife.

"I'm just going to check on them."

"Is there something wrong?" Cyborg asked. "You would tell us if she was sick or something, right?"

A look of horror crossed the faces of the adult titans.

"As far as I know, she's fine." Beast Boy

"Then chill out, man." Cyborg said as he laid his large metallic hand on his best friends shoulder.

**KRRAAAAAAAAAAAA**

A giant white raven burst through doors.

"Raven! What's going on?" Nightwing demanded.

**CRASH!**

A female figure broke in through the front window.

Beast Boy's ears drooped.

"Terra?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- This looks bad. REEEAAAALY bad. And guess what? IT IS BAD! Next chapter is when the angst starts. Last chapter was pretty dumb so I didn't expect too many reviews so I'll let only one review slide. Thank you very much Agent Of The Divine One. But with Terra in the picture things are gonna get ugly so I'm gonna go all out and won't update until I get atleast five reviews. Its not too much to ask. There are more than five readers.(I counted the names of the reviewers) Next chapter will be a major turning point.


	10. Terrable Situations

Oblivon- I want to start off by thanking cayhleenlovestowrite for reviewing for every chapter.

Terra. Everyones favorite little traitor. Like I said last chapter, this will be a major turning point. And starting next chapter, its obviously T. In later chapters I'd almost have to make it M for all the language. But I think that you guys can handle it.

Reviews-

WickedWitchoftheSE-aw! normally I hate stories where the kids and everyone come back in time, but I really like this and I love Rhe! (is that pronounced Re-E?)

Oblivion- Normally, I too, hate stories where the titans travel through time but I really liked this idea so I decided to try it. Its going a lot better than I would've ever expected. Her name is pronounced Ree it rhymes with tea.

xnecro-Terra... Terra... TERRA! oh my bloody god I can't even begin to imagine how the hell this is gonna turn out now I mean is it Terra from the future or the present? not to poke holes in plot holes this is still great and unless you give a half a page dream ending for the next chapter (which I doubt you will) it will stay that way so as always I ask you please update soon

Oblivion- Future.

rae1112-terra...  
TERRA? NO! RAVEN CAN SO BEAT TERRA AFTERSHOCK WAS A LIE!  
hem hem...  
good story. pweese update?

Oblivion- Terra's a cheater. In Aftershock Terra had Slades help. It was two against one and Raven still almost beat her!

Before I forget, I've run out of ideas for mythical animals for Beast Boy and Raven to change into. There's another creature in this chapter, but after this I only have one more idea. I looooove mythical animals, but I've just run out of ideas for any that would fit in. So if you know of any others let me know. I won't use anything like a troll or goblin. I'll consider a pegasus, but it probably won't happen. I'm not using a centaur either. Don't tell me any that are in Harry Potter, because I've considered all of those already. NO HARRY POTTER! I considered them all even though some of them aren't listed.

The battle with Terra isn't very long because I hate battle scenes. They take up way too much time. So, yeah, its gonna be short.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Titans! What's going-" Robin gasped as he burst through the doors. The other Titans followed his behavior.

BB started stuttering in shock.

"T-T-Terra?"

Terra blew him a kiss. She was obviously older, though her clothes hadn't changed much. The only obvious differences were her tipless gloves and long black pants. She looked more confident as well.

"How did you get out of jail?" Raven demanded returning to her human(I know she's half demon so if any of you wise asses out there want to correct me don't bother) form.

"I had help." She smiled deviously then looked down at the little cloaked girl hiding behind her mother's legs. "Aww, its little Rhe. Do remember me?"

Rhe squeled in fear and tried to conceal herself.

"She remembers you." Raven said extremely aggravated. "I don't know how she'd be able to forget."

"Am I missin' somethin'? Cy asked. Robin, BB, Rae, and Star were just as confused.

"A little while ago, Terra broke in, beat the crap out of our kids and took off." Cyborg said angrily. He aimed his upgraded cannon at the blond haired girl.

"We came home to a tower full of bruised and bleeding kids." Nightwing said with his bird-a-rangs at the ready.

"But Terra doesn't have her powers anymore." BB stated confused.

"Apperently she does." said Cy.

"I've had my powers all along." Terra grunted. "I still remember when Gar came to my high school looking for me. I stayed up all that night thinking about it. A few weeks later I accidently moved a rock with my powers. I was so excited. I ran home to practice. Sure, it was difficult but it was definetely worth it. A few months went by and everything began to come back to me. My powers, Slade's training, my memories, and my hatred," Terra turned and glared at Raven, "For that witch."

Everyone in the room had a angry frown on their face, with an exception of the kids, they were more scared than anyhting else.

"Terra, go back." Beast Boy said sternly.

"No, Garfield. This time I won't listen to you. This time...I'm doing things my way!" Terra screamed and threw a rock at Rhe and Raven sending them flying out the window.

"I won't lose this time." Terra jumped on a rock and flew down after them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on?" Bit said dropping the clump of mud from her hands as she watched the two figures battle above the water. One of the two dove under and the other lifted its hands as they became surronded by a yellow glow. "Oh my god..."

"What's wrong, Bit?" Zepher asked dropping his clump as well.

"Zepher, we have to get back inside!"

"Why?"

A collumn of earth formed next to them.

"That's why." Bit said pulling Zepher towards the tower.

She wasn't fast enough. The collumn caught them and threw them into the water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra laughed as she saw two others tumble into the water.

"Titans," She looked up when she heard Nightwings voice. "Take her down!"

Starfire flew towards her, rapidly firing a flurry Starbolts.

Terra lifted a rock and used it to block Starfire's attack.

A glowing green light began to outline Starfire's figure. A few seconds later several giant green Starbolts shot from her hands and eyes.

Terra used an even bigger rock to block, but unfortunetley for her, the rock shattered as she plunged underwater. She suddenly realized that she hand thrown Bit, Zepher, Rhe and Raven underwater. She began to swim around looking for them, but she wasn't able to find them.

'Alright, so either they drowned or the witch saved they. Pfft, who am I kidding? the witch obviously saved them. They'd all be frantically looking for them if she hadn't.'

Terra surfaced only to see a griffen carrying the three kids off to safety.

She groaned.

'Great! Now they're together, their rats are safe and i'm in the water. What luck!'

"Booooyah!" Cyborg said firing a series of rockets at her.

She dove back under to avoid being hit.

She resurfaced only to be grabbed by a pair of sharp, black dragon claws.

She threw a rock at the dragon but it wasn't fazed in the least. It continued to take her higher into the sky.

'I need to seperate them...but how?' Suddenly a terrible idea popped into her head.

Terra's hands became engulfed in a glowing yellow energy and her arms began to shake.

A thick red ring formed in the water beneath her. The water began to boil and then a ring of shimmering lava formed around her.

"Sorry, Gar. But your not heat resistant." She whispered with a smirk. 'But Raven is.'(Her soul-self flew through fire in Birthmark)

The dragon seperated, just as she planned.

Raven's soul-self flew through the wall of lava.

"How nice of you to join me." Terra said smiling.

Raven could immediately tell that something wasn't right, but it was too late now.

"Why did you come back?" Raven snapped.

"Why? You scared?"

"Scared? Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Everytime we fight I win. Its kinda pathetic, really. I mean, you're older than me, you've spent practically your whole life in training, and you're a demon."

"And you're a traitor. Atleast I play by the rules."

"What rules? Last time I checked there wasn't a book that said what you could or could not do."

Raven shook her head.

"I don't understand you, Terra. When we first met, your sole intention was to help people, to be a hero."

"And I don't understand you. Your a demon! You were born to kill. Yet, you spend your time being miserable trying to overcome your killing urges."

"Believe it or not Terra. I actually have a life. One I worked hard for."

"You have no life. People like you because they feel bad for you. The same goes for your pathetic daughter."

That had crossed the line.

"Aww, what's wrong? Did mean Terra hurt your feelings?" Terra mocked.

Raven said nothing.

"Aww, Rae-Rae's mad."

Still she said nothing.

"Well are you going to say something, or just float there for the rest of your sorry excuse for a life?"

"..."

"I'm getting tired of this. Why don't you just float into that wall and incinerate yourself?"

"..."

"Say something!"

"..."

"Say something now!"

There was complete silence until at last Raven spoke.

"Go to hell, Terra."

"You worthless-"

"Who's in control now?"

Terra was appalled. She grabbed her arms so that they were face to face.

"I have a job to do, and I intend to do it!"

Raven froze.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on up there?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't know, but it doesn't look good."

Suddenly Raven started falling.

"Raven!" Beast Boy changed into a swordfish and dove underwater.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy surfaced a few minutes later in his human form with Raven in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

She merely moaned.

Nightwing ran up and looked at her. His face was full of concern.

"Get her to the medical wing, now!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Long fight between Terra and Raven. Next chapter's gonna suprise you...A LOT. Four reviews or no update.


	11. A Sudden Change Of Heart

Oblivion- This chapter has some M language in it. I didn't expect there to be a language problem until later, but its here.

Alright, THIS IS ABSOLUTELY THE LAST CHANGE!(I think) Annie is now 7.

Reviews-

AliceCullen-aah! Die terra you bitch! . i hate her die you son of a motherless goat die! grr... i hate the name. terra, terra... sends chills down your back huh. great story i hope she dies i was so happy when she turned to stone.MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA well have to go flame TERRAxBB fan fics later!

Oblivion- Flame them! Flame them all! Die Terra! DIE! DIE! DIE!

luner wanderer-I don't normally hate terra but for this I'll make an exception. I mean what kind of person beats up a bunch of kids. Is this fight what Raven was so worried about before? Oh, before I forget, what about a gryphon?

Oblivion- There's a gryphon in that chapter. 'Terra surfaced only to see a griffen carrying the three kids off to safety' I just spelled it wrong. I'll fix it later. (Can't help it. I'm lazy.)

cayhleenlovestowrite-:0 MORE!

Oblivion- You are a girl of many words!

K.C. Raven- Dude!  
WHAT DID TERRA DO?  
EYE EYE EYE!  
TO GOOD  
TO GREAT  
TO AWSOME  
UP DATE SOON

Oblivion- Ella es muy mal!(That's spanish for: She's really bad. Some of you probably already knew that)

rae1112- DAMN TERRA!  
god, i hate her.no, i was beginning to like her. then i went and read that. lemme tell you, raven can beat her! she more powerful!

Oblivion- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have sucsessfully gotten 9/10 of my readers to hate Terra.

Alright, I'm not saying anything about this chapter. I don't want to give anything away...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven walked lazily down the hallway. She only had to stay in the medical wing over night. She was fine in the morning.

"You feeling better?" Beast Boy asked wlking next to her.

"I feel fine." She said in a monotone voice.

"Are you sure? Cause' if you're not then-"

"I'm fine, now go away."

"Is something wrong?" He asked suspicious.

She stopped and looked at him with an aggravated face.

"Will you fuck off already?"

"W-What?" He asked taken aback. She never used this kind of language.

"Fuck. Off. Its not that difficult."

He was horrified. What was going on?

He had no other choice. He left quietly, extremely hurt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhe dragged Sammy down the hallway. Her mother had to be rushed to the medical wing the night before, but she had tried to talk to her earlier that morning and Raven made it know that she wasn't in the mood for talking. It was kind of strange. Her mother had always been one she could go to when she was lonely or needed help. Maybe she just didn't feel well.

She stopped when she saw Annie off in the distance tinkering with...the microwave?

"What are you doing?" She asked walking up to Annie.

"I'm upgrading their microwave! Wanna hel-" She looked at her. "oh its you, Rhe."

"Can I help?" She asked hopefully.

Annie said nothing and looked back at microwave.

Rhe took the hint and started walking away.

"Rhe!"

Rhe turned around.

"Come on! I could use your help!"

Rhe smiled and walked back over to Annie. She sat down and watched Annie continue to tinker with the microwave. Annie was definetely the nicest to her. Sure at times she didn't want to be around Rhe, but she was the only one who didn't stand up and leave when Rhe sat down near them.

"See this thing?" Annie held up a strange chip.

Rhe nodded staring at it.

"This is what tells the microwave what the numbers are which."

Rhe continued to stare at the chip. She had absolutely no idea what Annie was talking about, but she was going to pretend that she did.

"This is the heating device. You can guess what it does."

"Heats the food."

"Yup."

Cyborg walked into the hall.

"Hey you two!"

"Hi Dad!" Annie said with a smile.

"Hello Cyborg." Rhe looked sort of sullen.

"What's up Rhe? You look sorta down in the dumps."

"Huh?" She looked at him confused.

Cyborg laughed.

"It's an expression. Don't worry about it."

"Okay..."

"Oh and by the way, you're old man was looking for you."

"He was?" She said perking up.

"Yeah. He's probably in the kitchen looking for something to fill his stomach."

"I'll go find him." Rhe said walking away.

When Rhe was gone Cyborg looked down at Annie.

"I'm very proud of you, Annie." He said smiling.

"Proud of me? Why would you be proud of me?" She laughed.

"For playing with, Rhe."

Annie's smile faded.

"I refused her the first time, but then I felt bad and invited her over."

"Poor kid."

"Is something wrong with her?"

"No, but Raven's been acting really weird since the fight with Terra. I'm counting on you to be Rhe's friend. She needs a friend right now."

Annie saluted.

"Yes sir, sir!" She said playfully.

Cyborg smiled and shook his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhe walked down the hall looking for her father.

She wasn't paying attention and ran into Raven knocking her off balance and nearly falling on to the floor.

"Watch where your going you little brat!" Raven snarled.

Rhe's eyes widened. Was she hearing right? Did her mother just call her a brat?

"I-I'm sorry." She said sadly. She expected Raven to say something like 'I'm just having a bad day' or something, but she didn't.

"You should be. Now beat it!" Raven glared at her.

Rhe took a few steps back and then turned and ran the other way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy was preparing himself a tofu pancake when Rhe ran up to him crying.

"What's wrong, Rhe?" He asked. He was preparing himself to go scold his eldest child.

"Mommy yelled at me." She wept.

"What?" He was shocked. Raven had gotten mad on more than one occasion, but never at Rhe. "What did you do?"

"I ran into her."

"And she said?"

"She called me a brat."

"WHAT?" Beast Boy was in a state of shock. "Come on. Let's go talk to her."

Rhe took his hand as he led her off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was sitting on the roof. Minding her own business.

"Raven." Beast Boy said walking up to her.

"I thought I told you to-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He screamed.

She turned around.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She mocked.

"What is your deal? You're always so nice to everyone."

"Get over it."

"Get over it?"

"You heard me."

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

"Excuse me, I'm being a bitch?"

"You heard me." He repeated her answer from earlier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhe watched her parents argue from the stairs. It scared her. They never fought about anything. Now suddenly here they were screaming at each other. It made her sick to her stomach.

'They shouldn't be fighting. They love each other. Why are they fighting?' She mentally asked herself.

She wanted them to stop and she wanted them to stop now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Not as long as the last two, but its not as vital. Oh, and by the way, I talked about microwaves in this chapter and I don't know anything about microwaves so don't start lecturing me. I MADE IT ALL UP! If you want to know what is going on here then you better review. Four reviews needed for me to update. I still need more mythical animal ideas.


	12. Watching Through Red Eyes

Oblivion- Do you guys make stuff up when your writing or relate two different things together while writing? Example:

Reviews-

cayhleenlovestowrite-more please and thank you

Oblivion- Gladly.

AliceCullen-Holla como estas! tu es muy buena at writing stuff hmm... some mithical creatures... Unicorn, and uh oh i know look in some harry potter books they have loads! well later... oh and UPDATE!

Oblivion- Gracias! Gracias! I said earlier that I already considered everything in Harry Potter(unicorn included)

Agent of the Divine One- Did Terra do something to Raven's memory? This is something i wasn't expecting.

Oblivion- Maybe.  
xnecro-please update soon for I MUST know what is wrong with Raven!

Oblivion- Unfortunetely, you probably won't find out for a few more chapters.

WickedWitchoftheSE-hm...can't think up any more mythical creatures. I still really like the dragon...and don't make Raven evil! it make me sad!

Oblivion- Raven **is** evil...right? Haha! Oh how I love suspense.

This is another short chapter, sorry!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhe hid in the staircase crying as she watched her parents fight.

'Please make them stop. They have to stop. They will stop. I will make them stop. **I will force them to stop. I WILL ATTACK.'**

She fell over and moaned.

Something was changing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Every since the fight with Terra you've been acting really weird."

"So have you!"

"I haven't changed."

"That's what you think."

"**Rrrrooooo...**"

Both quickly turned and stared.

Crawling towards them was a small black whimpering wolf.

"Go away mutt!" Raven yelled.

"Where did you come from?" Beast Boy stared at the crying creature. Something about it just wasn't right.

The wolf drooped its ears and gazed at him.

Beast Boy noticed that it had red eyes.(not completely red. For example, my eyes are green. The wolf's eyes are red.)

It turned to Raven and stared at her for a minute. About two minutes later its ears rose and it started baring its teeth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Raven asked the beast.

The animal roared and lunged at her.

She dodged and sent it flying into a wall with her powers.

"Raven stop!" Beast Boy screamed.

The wolf released a stream of black fire with a white outline.

Raven lifted one of the poles of the volleyball net and threw it at the wolf.

Being cornered against a wall the wolf had nowhere to go.

A green tiger jumped in the way and grabbed the pole before it made contact.

Raven didn't let up. She threw the second pole at the wolf.

Once again Beast Boy grabbed it.

"Raven, you have to stop!"

She didn't listen. She threw the net this time.

That was it. Beast Boy wouldn't stand around and let her destroy her own daughter. He transformed into the Beast and slammed her in the head.

A minute later she fell to the ground, unconcious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhe awoke in her parents room. Raven was nowhere to be seen.

'What's wrong with her? Why did she attack me?' Rhe asked herself.

She sat up not noticing the person sitting on a chair next to her bed.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

She jumped then turned and settled down. It was only her father.

"Better." She answered quietly.

Beast Boy looked at her with sad eyes.

She sighed and lowered her head.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" She asked looking down at the bed.

Beast Boy wasn't sure what to say.

He turned to her and tried to fake a smile.

She looked back at him but saw right through his act.

Beast Boy frowned.

"I don't know, sweetie," A small tear escaped his eyes as his hugged his daughter. "I really don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Ha! Another cliffhanger! In almost every review someone has said "WHAT"S WRONG RAVEN?" in some sort of way. Well, you won't know unless you review.

:Transforms into Uncle Sam: "I want you...to review."


	13. Dragon Dreams

Oblivion- Yeah, you're probably all mad about how short the last chapter was, but what can I do now? Anyway, a lot of you are saying that Terra and Raven switched bodies. They might have, but then again it could be something else. I'm not saying anything because I don't want to ruin it.

Reviews-

RavenTheWikka-sorry barely started reading this during school or i wouldve updated on first chapter...This is an awesome story from what ive readand what ill try to read(homework gags) Well i better finish homework...nice job .

Oblivion-Gah! I hate homework! Let the terrible person who thought up such a terrible idea BURN FOREVER! BWAHAHAHA. Okay, i'm done.

xnecro-The guy who said "WHAT'S WRONG WITH RAVEN" I think that was me so once again I say WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH RAVEN? please anwser that question soon okay I mean anyone who reads this can't say they don't want to know what's going on

Oblivion- Suspense keeps people reading. I've noticed many people using this technique. You'll find out what's wrong with her in a little while.

Realitychanger-i know it RAven and terra switched bodys  
K.C. Raven-dude!  
did raven and Terra switch bodies?

Oblivion- You both sort of asked the same questions/statemet so I'm putting it together in one answer. Something is wrong with her, but i'm not giving any clues because i might accidently give it away...

WickedWitchoftheSE-I think Raven's been replaced with an evil robot from outer space.

Oblivion- The robots are attacking! THE ROBOTS ARE ATTACKING! Haha!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhe sat on her parents bed fiddling with one of Annie's strange inventions. She really liked this one. It played moving pictures of whatever you had been dreaming of the previous few nights.

Rhe watched the screen smiling happily.

A medium sized dragon danced in the blue sky, chasing clouds, and bathing in the suns rays.

Rhe smiled wider when the dragon tossed its head up and shot a stream of black and white flames into the air. This dragon made her forget about her mother's current state and renewed her hope that everything would work out in the end. It wasn't as big as the dragon her parents could become, it was only half the size, but it looked like it. It looked like it a lot. Maybe that's why she liked it so much.

The dragon crowed and dove down then lifted again, riding the smooth air currents.

"Rhe..."

Rhe turned and saw her father standing in the door.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Come on," He offered his hand. "Its time for breakfast."

Rhe gave a friendly smile and quickly ran over to him, leaving Annie's contraption on the bed.

Rhe followed her father out the door, which closing behind her.

Neither saw the medium sized gryphon fly up next to the dragon as the dragon smiled and they played together in the beautiful blue sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small green dog sniffed around the kitchen searching for any trace of dropped food.

"Bit if you don't stop i'm givin' you dog food." Beast Boy said making pancakes for his two daughters.

"I can't help it. I'm starving!" Bit said looking up at him.

"Breakfast will be done soon. Just be patient."

"I'm tired of being patient." Bit mumbled walking away. She walked over to the couch and when she got there she crouched then leaped up onto it, grumbling the entire time.

Beast Boy shook his head, then turned to his younger daughter who was sitting across the counter staring at him.

"Earth to Rhe. Come in Rhe." Beast Boy said waving his hand.

Rhe shook off her gaze.

"Is breakfast almost done?" She asked.

"Yup. Almost!" He smiled, not paying attention to the stove.

"Daddy, is your apron supposed to be on fire?" She asked.

"Wha? Eeek!" He screamed trying to put out the fire.

Rhe giggled as she watched father dance around.

"Hey Gaaaa" Nightwing said trying to greet Beast Boy, but jumping back when he saw him on fire. "I'll go get some water!"

Nightwing sprinted out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nightwing? What has happened that caused you to be in such a hurry?" Starfire asked seeing Nightwing sprint by.

"Gar's on fire!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" She gasped.

"No, he's literaly on fire!" Nightwing corrected. Reassuring his wife that he was still straight.

"Oh! Then we must make with the haste to put it out!" She said, pointing her finger up in the air.

"Help me find a bucket!" He said running off as Starfire ran after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annie walked around in her fathers room looking for stuff to take apart.

"Aha!" She said spoting a small computer.

Annie crawled over to the computer, pulled out her wrench and began tinkering with it.

"What should I make this time?" Annie asked herself. "Maybe I'll make Skylark a machine that gives her dolls voices."

Annie stood up.

"I'll go ask her what she thinks they should sound like." Annie walked out the door just to see Raven hiding in a dark corner mumbling something.

Annie ducked back inside the room. She didn't want to be discovered, but she did want to know what she was saying. She couldn't help the fact that she liked to easedrop like every other kid around.

Annie looked through the cracked door.

"They're all idiots. I don't know how they manage to take Deathstroke down everytime." A twisted smile formed on her face. "But their kids are perfect. They're powerful and can still be shaped. The'yre also dangerous." She smiled even more deviously. "Especially the Logan girls."

Annie gasped making Raven turn and realize that she was there.

"Get out of here pest." Raven snarled.

Annie crept out from behind the door and started to stare at her.

Raven, who was extremely annoyed, grabbed her face and made her look her straight in the eyes.

"If you tell anyone a word of this i'll throw you in the bay! Do you understand me?" Raven snapped.

Annie nodded shakily, tears streaming down her face.

Raven removed her hand from Annie's face and slapped her so that she fell to the ground.

"**Leave.**"

Annie backed away then got to her feet and took off in search of her father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhe paused as she saw Annie run by. She assumed that it was a game. A game that she wasn't invited to play, but that was nothing new. She kept walking until she reached her parents room. Once inside she climbed up on the bed, pulled her shoes off and slipped under the covers.

True, most six year-olds didn't take naps, but then again, most six year-olds didn't have superpowers, and besides, she was tired.

Rhe closed her eyes and within a few minutes, drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The adults, minus Raven, stood in the main room talking, BB, Cy, and Robin(three player game) sat on the couch playing video games and Rae and Star were in the kitchen practicing their cooking with some pointers Raven had given them before she started acting weird.

Annie sprinted into the room crying.

"Annie? What's wrong?" Cyborg asked hugging his daughter.

"Raven yelled at me..."

"Raven." Beast Boy frowned and reduced his eyes to slits.

"What did she say?" Cyborg asked.

"She told me that-" Annie sniveled. "She was going to throw me in the bay."

All of the adults gasped.

"What's so bad about the bay?" Robin asked pausing from his game.

"Annie can't swim." Cyborg growled.

"I'll go talk to her." Beast Boy said stomping out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhe woke when she heard someone walking around outside the door. She got out of bed, put her shoes back on and looked outside.

Everything appeared normal.

She looked closer.

Everthing except for her mother crawling around in the shadows.

Raven turned and saw Rhe, but as soon as she made eye contact something inside the small girl triggered and started growling and fell to the ground. Slowly, her skin and clothes were replaced with coal black fur and her eyes turned red. When she rose, she stood on four feet. Her dark side had taken over, the black wolf had returned.

The wolf roared and released a stream of black and white fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- My computer is freaking out so i just want to get this posted before something happens. I'll write more next chapter. Review.


	14. Shards Of Broken Glass

Oblivion- Sorry about the shortness(is that a real word?) of the last chapter. My computer was acting really weird. I was afraid that i'd lose the chapter if i didn't post it.

I was wondering why I wasn't getting any reviews for the last chapter. Turns out I forgot to post it...how embarassing.

Reviews-

WickedWitchoftheSE-eek! I'm so distressed I have to eat my last peep!

Oblivion- Wha?

K.C. Raven-wHAT THE?  
I  
I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY  
BUT  
WHAT'S GOING ON!

Oblivion- Truthfully...I don't know...I typed this chapter before I posted that last one so I'm clueless and I wrote it. Major short-term memory loss.

cayhleenlovestowrite-more please!

Oblivion- Gladly.

Alright, here's the next chapter. Two in one day!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven jumped back as she was blasted by the wolf's strange colored fire.

"You little brat!" She yelled throwing a lamp at the wolf.

The wolf destroyed the lamp with a black flame.

Raven used the shattered peices as projectiles to throw at the beast.

The wolf cried out as the sharp peices peirced its skin. It fell to the ground bleeding.

"Brat." She said glaring at her.

"Raven, we need to ta-" Beast Boy walked into the hallway in search of his wife. He stopped when he saw his daughter bleding on the floor. "What did you do to her?" He screamed.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." She said smiling.

Beast Boy glared at her.

She smiled.

His anger got the best of him as he grabbed her and pinned her against a wall.

"I don't know who you are," He stopped and took a deep breath "But you're not Raven! Where is she?" He demanded.

"I don't what you're talking about. I am Raven."

"No you're not!" He leaned in closer to her. "Let's try this again...where is she?"

Raven shook her head.

"What's so hard to comprehend? I am Raven."

"I can see right through you. You're. Not. Raven."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm married to her! I know more about her than anyone else! And I know for a fact that you're not her."

She gave him a disgusted look.

"Why can't you get it through you're thick head? I'm Raven. Me. No one else."

Beast Boy was beginning to become dangerously angry.

"Raven would never attack someone she cared about! Especially her own daughter. She would rather die than watch what Rhe is going through right now."

Raven glanced over at Rhe and grinned.

"I. Don't. Care."

Beast Boy threw her to the ground.

"Go to hell!" He screamed walking over to help his daughter.

Raven was completely unfazed by his words. She almost took it as a compliment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that day Beast Boy sat in the infirmary next to his daughters bed. She was lucky that Cyborg knew a lot about medical procedures.

When she woke she turned to see her father smiling at her.

"You sure seem to come here a lot, don't you?" He asked sitting down on her bed. He picked up Sammy and handed him to her. "We washed him. He was kinda bloody after your little fight with Raven." He was sure that that wasn't Raven, but he didn't want to tell her just in case something bad had happened to her. 'God forbid,'

Rhe looked up at him.

"What happened?" She asked.

Beast Boy snapped out of his thoughts.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I walked in and you were on the ground bleeding."

"Oh," She suddenly noticed that she was wrapped in bandages.

"You got beaten up pretty bad. The other Titans were horrified when they saw you." He smiled. "Even Bit looked scared."

"Bit was worried about me?" She asked astonished.

"Yep. So was Annie. Zepher and Skylark were sleeping so they didn't see you, but if they had seen you they would probably be in a state of shock.

She looked at the covers. They had worried about her?

"Why was Annie crying when she ran past me?" She asked looking back at him.

"Your mom said something mean to her."

"What did she say?"

"Don't worry about it." He said ruffling her hair. "I need to go make dinner. What do you want?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Too bad. You're eating something. Do you want ravioli? I know you like italian food."

"Okay."

"Alright, I'll be back." He walked out of the room leaving her alone.

Being alone with Raven walking around scared her, but she knew that her dad would keep her safe.

Rhe laid back down. Atleast she could get some sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy stood in front of the stove making Ravioli for Rhe and Hot Dogs for Bit.

A green bear stood up on its hind legs and put its paws on the counter.

"When's dinner gonna be done?" She asked itching her nose.

"Soon." He answered.

"Cool! I'm starvin'" She dropped to the ground and came around the corner as a wolf.

"You wanna do me a favor?" Beast Boy asked, his eyes not leaving the stove.

"Sure Dad! What do you want me to do?"

"Go check on Rhe."

"Do I have to?" She frowned.

"Yes."

"But Dad, she's all bloody and disgusting."

"She's wrapped in bandages. Now go."

"Fine..." She groaned walking off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bit walked through the hallways in search of the infirmary.

"Now, which way was it again?" She asked looking around. "I'll check...this way!" She trotted through another hallway.

Bit paused when she saw a dark figure clinging to the shadows and sneaking down the hall. Eager to see what was going on, Bit chased the figure down the hallway.

The figure turned a corner and Bit followed.

The figure turned another corner and once again, Bit followed.

Finally the figure turned into a room and Bit ran to keep up with it.

Upon entering the room, Bit found herself in the infimary. In front of her was her mother towering over her sleeping little sister.

Raven reached out and laid her hand on her daughters bandages.

Bit's eyes widened. If she pulled the bandages off then Rhe would bleed to death.

Raven moved her hand over to the end of one of the bandages and lifted it.

'Hero time.' She thought to herself.

Bit jumped in front of Raven as a tiger.

"Uh uh, don't think so!" She growled.

Raven dropped the bandage and jumped back, startled by the appearence of the tiger.

Bit growled and attacked her mother with a swift slash from her claw.

Raven cried out and backed away.

"Had enough yet?" Bit taunted.

Raven reduced her eyes to slits and black orbs formed around her hands.

"You girls are big time pains in the ass!" She yelled throwing a table at Bit.

The commotion was loud enough to get the attention of the other adult Titans.

"Raven! Stop!" Nightwing ordered.

She ignored him as Bit was hit with another projectile.

Beast Boy turned into a triceratops and rammed her through a wall.

Starfire grabbed Rhe and took Bits hand as she returned to her human form.

The alarm went off.

"Nightwing! Trouble!" Cyborg yelled.

"What's the trouble?" Nightwing asked as he met his robotic friend at one of the computers.

An angered look appeared on Cyborg's face.

"Terra."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Look who's back. I just realized that Skylark is hardly in this story at all. Oh well too late to get rid of her.Six reviews needed to update. And I still need ideas for Beast Boy's and Starfires outfits. Review!


	15. Stealing Souls

Oblivion- Well if you're reading this then I obviously got atleast six reviews. Terra has returned. Big suprise in this chapter. You'll be shocked! Some of you may have predicted this, but not many. Also, I just realized that the younger titans are hardly in this at all. I'll work on it, but they don't fit into the plot very well.

By the way, its been about two weeks since the battle with Terra.

Reviews-

RedrumRaven-hi i am redrum raven and i had a question.

HOW OR WHERE IN THE HELL YOU IMAGINE SUCH A WONDERFULL FAN FICTION...

REALLY i want to know... its great...  
about the mitycal animals ...

i only know a little about them but...exist some that its name the golem, its made of rock and only can die ifyou put a sword in the center of his body and destroy his heart but his heart is made of diamond...

about that excelent name...  
i supose i READ you later...

Oblivion- I'm a dork. My life revolves around Teen Titans. I was sitting in my room one day and thinking of differnt outfits for the Titans. Raven's my favorite so I started with her. I came up with this her fringed white one which is used un this story and about two months later I thought about another one. It will be used in the story I write after this one titled "The Black Thorn". There is a chance that I won't write it, but who knows. Anyway, I saw a picture on Deviant Art and I immediately renamed the kids in the picture and threw them in this story. My original idea wasn't that much different from this one, it still had the black dragon, but it also had a Hydra which I decided against using. Lastly, Raven always favored Rhe, but orginally Rhe was eight and Bit was six and Rhe was just as bold, if not more, than Bit. And Annie's original name was Maria. Now you know this story's history! As for the Golem. I really want to use creatures that are animal-like. Golems, Goblins, Trolls, Centaurs even. They're all human-like.

Girl at Heart-wow this is cool...it already got my attention and i'm only on the first chapter

Oblivion- That's a good sign. Hope you like

luner wanderer-Wow, how did I miss so many updates, sorry. There is no way that is Raven! Now that Terra's back we'll find out what's going on. Poor Rhe, her powers are really cool though. People Review so this story can continue!

Oblivion- Sorry, forgot to reply to this one. Anyway, Rhe is yet to use her telekinesis. Don't why I even gave it to her.

Nevermore The Raven-You need ideas for thier outfits?

Well, I think Starfire would wear a longer skirt and a top that covered her belly maybe. She is a mom to a little girl after all.

Oblivion- I want her to be modest, but she's Starfire. Raven is very modest which is why it was so easy to design her outfit.

cayhleenlovestowrite-more please. Its really good and what it wrong with raven.

Oblivion- Everyone seems to be asking that. Well pay attention because its about to be revealed...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who the hell are you?" Beast Boy screamed holding Raven in a headlock. He had managed to get her outside and away from the children.

"Who do you think?" She choked.

"If I knew, do you think that I'd be asking you?"

"Don't know, don't care." Raven coughed due to the lack of oxygen.

"You should care."

"Well I don't."

Beast Boy was getting tired of her lack of cooperation. He tightened his hold on her.

"If you don't stop...choking me...then you'll have to look for a new wife." She threatened.

Her threat worked and he released her. Even if she wasn't Raven her threat still scared him.

Raven fell to the ground gasping for air.

Beast Boy watched her with a frown on his face.

"Raven! Beast Boy! Trouble!" Nightwing called running down.

Beast Boy grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her along with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg led the other Titans, young and old, outside.

Star stayed with the kids.

"What's the trouble?" Cy asked.

"Terra's back." Cyborg answered.

"Hasn't she done enough?" Rae asked.

"Guess not." Robin answered.

"What made Terra hate us so much?" BB asked sullenly.

"Probably because Beast Boy married Raven." Cyborg stated.

"Great reason." Rae said sarcastically.

"Terra's actions are fueled by her jelousy." Starfire said speeding up.

"Titans!" Nightwing shouted running up to the other Titans. "We've got a situation on our hands."

"Did you just figure that out?" Rae asked earning a glare from Nightwing.

"Where is she?" Starfire demanded.

"Scanner says that she's in the wasteland over by the ocean." Cyborg said looking at his arm.

"So we have to go under water." Robin said looking at the bay surronding the tower.

"I'll get the T-Ship!" Cy said turning around.

"The T-Ship won't stand a chance." Cyborg said looking at the group. "Terra will rip it apart."

"Then what do we do?" Robin asked.

"We get Beast Boy and Raven to transform in a sea serpant and swim under." Nightwing said crossing his arms.

"Not going to work." Everyone turned when they saw Beast Boy practically dragging Raven over. "Raven's being a bitch and won't transform."

"Then we'll just have to resort to our back-up plan." Nightwing said intelligently.

"And what would that be?" Cy asked.

"The whale method." Cyborg answered.

"Oh please no!" Rae said as her eyes widened.

"Alright!" BB cheered jumping up.

Beast Boy and BB jumped into the bay and transformed into whales. They opened their mouths and the older Titans entered Beast Boy's mouth and the younger Titans entered BB's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The green whales swam through the ocean depths until they reached the area in which Terra was located. When they surfaced the Titans walked out of two whales and on to the dead looking wasteland. There wasn't a single living tree and there were defective parts lying around. The sunset would have been beautiful if they were somewhere else rather than the desolate wasteland.

"I didn't even know that this was here." Cy said looking around.

"Neither did we until Terra first led us here." Cyborg replied.

The Titans looked around, but Terra was nowhere to be seen.

"This better not be another false alarm." Robin said angrily.

"Terra never sets off false alarms." Nightwing said searching for her.

"How right you are bird boy." The Titans turned to see Terra sitting on a heap of garbage.

"Terra..." Beast Boy growled.

"Good to see you too." Terra said jumping down.

"Titans Together!" Nightwing screamed.

Terra's hands glowed yellow and she attacked the Titans with a collumn of earth.

Beast Boy jumped out of the way and rammed Terra as T-Rex.

"Why are you here?" He growled.

"Because I want to be."

"Well I want you to leave and never come back."

"Tough luck grass stain." She yelled opening a pit in the ground that he fell into.

Terra was suddenly bombarded with a wave of birdarangs and exploding disks.

Nightwing appeared grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Why did you come back?" He demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough." She smiled and threw a boulder at him.

Cyborg watched as Nightwing and Beast Boy were beaten up. He turned to Terra and saw her smiling.

"She's holding back." He said sternly.

"But why?" Cy asked.

"There must be a reason for her actions." Starfire stated.

The group watched as Raven flew up to attack Terra, but to there suprise, Terra barely touched her.

"Something's not right." Cyborg stated.

"How so?" Robin asked.

"They hate each other, yet Terra barely even nicked Raven." Cyborg eyed the two with distaste. "They obviously know something that we don't."

"No time Vic! Terra isn't paying attention. This is our chance!" Nightwing said stumbling over.

"Nightwing!" Starfire flew over to assist her husband.

Beast Boy on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Raven payed little attention to him. He watched the Titans fight Terra.

Nightwing grabbed Terra's hands and slammed her against a wall.

She pushed herself back up and tried to hit him with a boulder, but missed.

Starfire became outlined in glowing green energy. She threw a giant Starbolt at an unsuspecting Terra.

Once again, Terra regained her feet. She threw a pile of sand at Starfire, who was too weak to block.

Starfire was buried in sand.

"Starfire!" Nightwing screamed. He ran over and started digging her out.

Cyborg shot Terra with a wave of rockets.

She blocked them with a rock and sent the rock flying into Cyborg.

Cy shot Terra with a beam from his cannon.

She pulled up a collumn of earth and was about to smash him when she was grabbed by a black claw.

Beast Boy watched as the large black raven lifted Terra up into the sky.(For anyone who is confused the black raven is Rae's soul-self. Its not Raven's turned evil)

Raven launched a blast of energy, but it 'accidentally ' missed Terra and hit Rae.

Rae dropped Terra and resumed human form and fell to the ground.

BB watched her fall to the ground and ran in to attack Terra.

Beast Boy slowly stood up and started to walk towards the fight just as Terra deflected BB's attack and he flew backwards.

BB flew backwards and crashed into Raven knocking her over.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sor-" BB watched Raven open her eyes and raised an eyebrow "Dude! Since when do you have green eyes?"

Everyone stopped.

"Green?" Nightwing shot around.

The entire team gasped. Suddenly it all made sense.

"Titans surrond him!" Nightwing ordered.

The team obeyed.

"Hahahahaha!" Raven laughed. "Its about time you figured it out!"

A giant blue lion emerged from out of Raven's body as she fell to the ground limp.

"You're all idiots." The lion laughed.

"Jericho." Nightwing frowned. "You came through the portal too."

"Well duh. How do think I would be here otherwise?" Jericho said changing back into his blue human spirit.

Beast Boy took hold of Raven's limp body. Her face was completely void of emotion.

"What did you do to her?" Beast Boy demanded.

"You can't be serious." Jericho chuckled. "Are you really that stupid?"

Beast Boy growled.

"Fine, Terra will tell you." Jericho smiled.

Terra stepped forward with a smile on her face.

"Listen up losers. I'm only saying this once. Remeber when I attacked a few weeks ago? Jericho was hiding in my body. You were too stupid to notice. Well when I was alone with the witch Jericho invaded her body and sent her soul into my body. When I went back to base Raven's soul was extracted from my body and locked up. She wasn't too happy about being taken away from her family." Terra made a disgusted face, "She killed ten of our gaurds. Jericho's mission was to get you to turn on Raven and it almost worked."

"Its a shame we were so close too." Jericho snickered.

"Where is she?" Beast Boy screamed.

"Back at base." Terra said losing interest. "Not that it matters. You'll never find her."

"Yes we will!" Nightwing said coldly.

"Whatever. Come on Jericho, our part in the mission is over. Let's head back to base." Terra said as Jericho turned back into a lion and teleported them out of the wasteland.

The Titans turned to Beast Boy and Raven.

"How is she?" Nightwing asked.

"Not good." Beast Boy answered. "We need to hurry. Without a soul, her body will die."

"Let's get back to the tower." Nightwing said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The green whales opened their mouths and let the Titans exit and then changed back into Beast Boy and BB.

They all looked up at the tower and realized that there were broken windows.

"Titans lets get inside." Nightwing said walking towards the tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened here?" Beast Boy asked worried.

The tower was a mess. Lamps were knocked over, there was a large amount of mud on the ground as well as several holes in the blood stained walls.

"Robin?" Star came from around a corner. She was crying and slightly bleeding. "Robin!" She ran up to him and hugged him while balling.

"Star. What happened here?" Robin asked.

"The children...She sobbed. "They're gone!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Was that frickin long enough? Holy crap! Well there it is. The reason behind Raven's strange behavior. I don't think that Jericho can teleport, but for the sake of the story, we're going to say he can. By the way, I made a video on why DC is better than Marvel. I can't post it because its not an AMV, but if any of you want to see it let me know. Six reviews needed to update.


	16. Losing Faith

Oblivion- Hey guys! Do you all hate me. Sorry dumb question. Of course you do. Those who had enough courage to request the chapters will be mentioned in the dedication at the end. Tis' my way of rewarding stuff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean they're gone?" Beast Boy cried holding Raven's motionless shell in his arms.

"They came and took them! I tried to destroy them, but there were just too many!" Star said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Who came?" Robin asked.

"I don't know who they were, but they looked similar to the Sladebots, but different at the same time!" Star felt horrible especially after seeing the looks on the adults faces. Anger, horror...pain.

But no one was prepared for what happened next.

Suddenly, Beast Boy dropped to the floor.

"No..no this can't be happening!" He cried.

"Gar...its gonna be alright." Nightwing assured.

Beast Boy just starred at the floor.

"Beast Boy..."

Once again, he didn't answer.

"Beast Boy it's going to be-"

"You don't have as much on the line as I do!" He screamed. Everyone in the room jumped, all shocked by his sudden ouburst, not to mention his sudden change in attitude. Not that they could really blame him. They had no idea what he was going through. "Raven's dying, and my children were just kidnapped." His voice trembled as he gazed down into Raven's lifeless eyes. "I've losing my entire family..." He whispered as tears fell from his eyes. He was on the brink of having a nervous breakdown.

"Beast Boy, there's still time, but we need to move if we are to save them." Nightwing reassured.

Beast Boy slowly stood up and nodded.

Nightwing turned to the other Titans.

"Titans, time is running out and I'm positive that none of you are willing to give up you child's life."

Obviously none of them were. It was a stupid statement to make yet for some reason they all took it very seriously.

"Nobody touches little Annie and gets away with it." Cyborg growled as he readied his proton cannon.

"Yes they must pay for what they have done!" Starfire snarled. She glanced at Beast Boy. He was still staring into Raven's blank eyes. "To all of us..." She said in a more soft, gentle voice.

Nightwing nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A quiet, muffled laughter echoed in a room that was lit only by the light of computer moniters and the outside hall.

"Still naive even after all these years." Deathstroke laughed quietly. "How disappointing. This could have been such fun. If only they weren't so braindead."

He turned when he heard a loud shriek.

"Someone get that bitch of a woman to shut-up!" He screamed.

A few seconds later Terra dragged herself into the room. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her hair was a mess and there were dark circles under her sky blue eyes.

"I've been trying to for the past week! Damn demon won't listen to a word I say." She said resting against a wall.

Deathstroke obviously didn't care.

"Try harder." He sternly commanded.

Terra groaned as she turned and walked back out into the hallway and out into the massive room. It was very expensive looking room. There was a very fine chandelier and beautiful wallpaper and rugs. It appeared a ballroom. Everthing was beautiful with the exception of a gigantic cage containing a giant glowing white bird in the middle of the room.

The bird shrieked time after time again. It was obviously extremely irritated.

"Will you shut-up?" Terra screamed.

The bird shrieked again.

"Shut-up!"

"Kraaaaaaaaaa!"

"SHUT-UP!"

"Krrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Stupid bird! Shut-up!"

The raven reached its leg out of its golden cage and slashed Terra with its massive talon.

Terra grunted as she was thrown into a nearby wall.

"Fine," Terra said regaining her feet. She rose, rushed herself off and began walking out of the room, "I'll find a way to make you behave." She turned her head snickered "And I have a feeling that this way starts with an R."

The raven stopped dead.

Terra's plan had worked like a charm. She knew that Raven wouldn't ever even dream of risking her daughter's life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Short chapter, but whatever. Review.


	17. Bitchy Bird

Oblivion- Rawr...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A green tiger cub gnawed on the bars of the cell that held her.

Bit changed back into her human form and rested her head on the bars.

"Dang bars…" She mumbled.

"I told you that that wasn't going to work." Annie said walking up to her. "Not even your dad's teeth could chew through metal."

"Dad can chew through metal." Bit corrected. "As long as Mom is helping him."

"This does not matter. Bit is not Beast Boy or Raven. Therefore she can not chew through the bars of metal." Skylark said as she joined them.

"Guys, you aren't helping." Said Bit.

"Bit is correct. We must discover a way to do the busting out of this horrible cage."

"Why not have her do it?" Zepher suggested as he pointed to Rhe. "She's telekinetic isn't she?"

All eyes fell upon Rhe who was sitting against a wall in the back.

"Um-"

"Forget it. The wimp's powers suck. She can't even move the couch." Bit interrupted.

"But she can teleport." Annie countered.

"Not here." Rhe said quietly. "I don't know this place or time so I could send us somewhere dangerous."

"Better than just sitting here." Zepher replied.

"I don't want to take the chance."

"Then what are we to do?" Skylark asked.

"Can Annie break us out with her wrench?" Rhe asked.

Annie smacked herself on the head.

"Duh! Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Annie said pulling her wrench out of the loophole of her jeans. She motioned for Bit to come over.

Bit transformed into a giraffe and lifted her up to where the bolts were on the cell door.

Annie carefully fitted her wrench around the bolt and cautiously twisted it.

CLANK 

The bolt fell to the ground and the door collapsed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kraaaaaa! Kraaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The glowing raven thrashed around her cage. Her children were now in just as much danger as she was if not more and she was well aware that they weren't too far away.

Unfortunately for Terra, Raven's panicked/enraged screaming was quickly destroying her eardrums.

"Will you shut-up already!" Terra screamed covering her ears with her palms. "You're worse than Deathstroke!"

"Excuse me?" Terra turned and came face to face with her boss.

'Just my luck.'

"Oh, hey boss! What's up?"

Deathstroke simply glared at her.

"Heh…how's life?" She swallowed. "heh heh…oh shit."

Raven laughed in the backround.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now what do we do?" Bit asked with a bored tone.

"We go kick Deathstroke's butt, that's what we do!" Zepher confidently stated as smashed his fist into his palm.

Everyone silently stared at him until Bit broke the silence.

"We're barely four feet tall, genius."

Zepher frowned and lowered his arms.

"Oh…right…"

"I guess that we just have to keep walking and hope we find our way home." Annie shrugged.

"Yes. We must continue the walking!" Skylark smiled.

Rhe watched the others as they formulated plans and cheered when they got an idea, but she had a terrible feeling that along the way, something would go horribly wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Review...or else! Heh, nothing to say this time.


	18. Reappearing Red Eyes

Oblivion- Bah, writing two stories at once is hard. I know I'm going to end up posting a chapter from Time in The Black Thorn or vice versa. Oh well! If it happens let me know because I tend to be completely oblivious to the outside world at times.

darkshadowgoth -thank goodness you've finally uploaded!  
i've been waitin for years!  
please continue to upload!

Oblivion- Story's only a few months old! Just kidding I understand what you're saying sorry it took so long.

Goddess of Horses-great story but why dont the preasent titans appears as often as before well anyway im glad you hate terra as mch as i do

BURN IN HELL TERRA WERE OU BELONG TERRA IS A FUCKING WHORE AND SLUUTTY BITCH

LONG LIVE RAE/BB AND STAR/ROBIN

sry about my ranting well anyway great story and keep up the great work

Oblivion-I love ranting, but for some reason, every time I start ranting everyone leaves the room. Not sure why...

Aquacat123-How about you use a Kymara

Oblivion- A what? Are you talking about a Chimera(sp)? orhave I just never heard of Kymaras'?

Moonfire01-This is a nice fanfiction you got here. I would defitnetlly keep on reading it. I have a question, is that thing with the chapters are not going to be updated on here and u need an email and so on forth still going on or no? Well if it is could you send it to me the chapters? Thx. Also just one suggestion... could put Blackfire in it pretty please. It is beacuse when I was reading your story Bit and Rhe reminded me of Blackfire and Starfire. So yea thats pretty much it. Hope you update soon.

Moonfire01, the fire that burns within the moon

Oblivion- That note for the next chapters was for chapter's 16-18, two of which you have already read and this chapter. I'll delete that, but if you notice that I haven't updated for several weeks, check the bottom of the last update. The note may be there. I don't know about Blackfire. Maybe I'll have Starfire bring her up, but she won'tactually appearin the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If only there were some clue as to where we should go." Starfire sighed as she gazed out over the bay. "I am feeling the guilty just standing here."

They all felt guilty and it showed.

Cyborg was smiling as he looked at a picture of Annie just after she had won the Science Fair. She won every year, but nobody was even mildly surprised since her adoptive father was Victor Stone aka Cyborg. He was always proud of her for doing what she believed in.

Nightwing was pacing back and forth trying to come up with a plan to find the missing children and Raven. He was attempting to hide his concern, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Beast Boy was in the worst shape of all of them. His eyes were bloodshot and his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

Raven's shell was slowly dying. Her breathing was becoming shallow and her heartbeat was faint. All color had been drained from her face. They were running out of time.

"If only we had a clue…" Starfire whispered as tears flowed down her face.

----------

The younger Titans watched from a distance.

"Oh, friends! This is all my fault!" Star sobbed.

"Star, you were attacked by robots from the future. You didn't stand a chance." Robin reassured.

"Yeah Star, there was nothing that you could do to stop what happened." Cy said patting her on the back.

"They were left in my care. They were my responsibility and now they're gone. Friends, they are only children!" Star slid down to the ground, pulled her legs toward her and cried.

"Star, this couldn't have been prevented. Stop beating yourself up about it." Rae said sitting down next to her.

"But-"

"Star, stop." Rae said more firmly.

More tears leaked from her eyes.

"The adults, they must be infuriated with me."

"Do they look infuriated?" BB said glancing over at them.

All five of them glanced over at their adult counterparts.

"We must find Raven and the children. I fear that they are in grave danger." Star said wiping her eyes.

"I fear the same," Rae said sullenly "We need to hurry."

----------

"If only we had a clue."

That's what they needed a clue, but where would they find one?

Beast Boy gazed down at a small, dirty shoe on the floor and a smile suddenly formed on his pale face.

"We might have one."

"Really?" Nightwing asked quickly as he and everyone else in the room turned to Beast Boy with high hopes. "What is it?"

Tears leaked from Beast Boy's eyes.

"Remember what Raven did when Bit used to run away all the time?"

"She chipped her," Nightwing whispered in realization.

He ran over to Raven as Beast Boy took the communicator from her pocket and handed it to him. He took it to the computer and connected it.

He typed several things into the computer and navigating through all of Raven's information until a large map with a flashing green dot appeared on the screen.

"Titans," He smiled "I think we've found Deathstroke's base."

-----------------------------------

"Soooo…what do we do now?" Bit asked lazily.

"Stay alive long enough to find our parents." Annie said fixing her oversized glasses.

"Wow, you really are a genius." Bit said sarcastically.

"I don't see you helping." She grunted.

"That's because there's no need. We're dead." Bit took a few away from the group as she spoke.

"Thanks for being such an optimist."

"A what?" She asked turning around.

"Never mind."

"Whatever."

The two stared at each other in utter silence. They never exactly saw eye to eye, but then again, Bit didn't really see eye to eye with anyone. She was the oldest, but definitely not the most mature. She was, however, quite possibly the cruelest, especially to her sister.

Bit broke up their little staring contest when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. Rhe was walking down the lonely, dark corridor by herself.

"Where are you going?" Bit asked.

She didn't answer.

"Hey twerp, I'm talking to you!" She hated being ignored.

When no response came, Bit angrily ran after her.

"Rhe," She growled catching up to her. "I said I was-"

She silenced when her sister turned to her. The violet pigment in Rhe's eyes had been replaced with demonic red and her face was completely void of emotion.

"What the heck?" Bit asked, nervously backing away.

Rhe blinked and inhaled sharply as if coming out of some kind of trance. Her eyes returned to normal and a confused look crossed her face.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" She asked confused.

"Your face got all weird and your eyes turned red!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air.

Rhe stared back clearly freaked out.

"Are you sure?" Annie asked walking up to them.

"Positive."

"Hmm," Annie put her hand on her chin

Before she knew it, Rhe was surronded by the other four children and she hated the attention.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**KRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"Shut-up! You've already gotten me in a shit load of trouble!"

"**Kraaaaa!"**

Raven obviously didn't care.

Terra growled then turned around to think about what she should do to shut her captive up.

Suddenly Terra was struck by a powerful force which sent her flying across the room. She moaned then pushed herself to her feet.

"What was-"She stopped dead when she saw what was behind her. "Oh no..."

The captive bird's claw was out of the cage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- The story's about 3/4 over. Aww, that makes me sad. 6 Reviews needed to update.


	19. The Escape

Oblivion- Bwahahahahaha! We're on our way down!

Reviews:

K.C. Raven-You had to end it there.

didnt' you  
You had to  
YOU HAD TO!  
oH COME ON IT WAS GETTING GOOD!  
up DATE SON!

Oblivion- Hell yeah! When I get to a good part I almost always end the chapter because then people will review because they want to know what happens next.

darkbird101-kinda wierd...but it'll probally get better

Oblivion- Course it will.

Goddess of horses- great story please update as soon as you can and keep up the great work

Oblivion- Why'd you review anonymously this time?

Moonfire01- Hello Again! I didn't really see the note you were talking about. So either I must be really dumb and can't see it or you took it off. Oh! Just wanted to say your doing an excellent job! You proably hear that alot eh? I also appreciate you responding to my review. It is greatly appreciated! Also could you check out my fanfic? I need some opinions on it. Keep writing, the mind is a terrible thing to waste.

Moonfire01, the fire that burns within the moon.

Oblivion- Request granted.

Too-much-T.V.- 3/4 really? I'm both happy and sad. Happy because I'll know what happens and sad becuse it's coming to an end. The Black thorn deal: you should've done what I'm doing write it then post it piece by piece. update soon!  
:)-Too-much-T.V.-(:  
P.S. When you were saying that: "Raven's shell was slowly dying. Her breathing was becoming shallow and her heartbeat was faint. All color had been drained from her face." really raven doesn't really have any color in her face, anyways

Oblivion- I'm going to try to update Time just as often, if not more, as The Black Thorn because Time is nearing the end and has more readers. Raven doesn't really have any color, but it's meant to give you the idea that her face is **extremely** pale.

WickedWitchoftheSE-aw, this is so sad with Beast Boy...although I would like to see what young BBs reaction was with older Beast Boy freaking out over the family thing. I do wish that we saw more of the younger Titans and how they're playing into all of this and what they're feeling.

Oblivion- I'll try to put them in more in future chapters, but it is becoming increasingly difficult.

tamaraniangirl- No! Update soon, please! I can't wait to hear what happens next! I wonder what happened to Rhe! What do you mean when you say, "The captive bird's claw was out of the cage?" Please update ASAP! I can't wait!

Oblivion- Raven's soul self's claw had somehow breached the force field surrounding the cage that held her.

Malaya21-Please Update

Oblivion- Your wish is my command.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want Terra?" Deathstroke growled angrily into his phone.

He was alone in the dark control room as he sat and listened to her speak. He had become rather annoyed with her lately and since she usually didn't have anything important to say, he was only half-listening. However, two particular words caught him completely off guard as his bored face turned to an expression that was a mixture of shock and rage.

"WHAT?" He screamed, jumping up. "HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET OUT?"

He tried to listen to Terra's panicked attempts to explain what had happened, but her words were slurred and completely impossible to understand. Finally, he lost his patience. He threw his phone to the ground and ran out the door. He would have to take matters into his own hands.

If Raven were to reach her daughter before him, all their plans would be ruined.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Earth to Rhe, come in Rhe," Bit waved in front of her sister trying to get her attention, but no matter what she did, Rhe didn't pay any attention.

Rhe, who was sitting on the ground, felt like she had done something while she was in her trance and that that something she did was important. Whether it was good or bad, she didn't know. All she knew is that she had helped someone, but who?

"Rhe! Wake up!" Bit yelled, trying again. She grunted and crossed her arms. "Look, if we just sit here, we're going to get caught and killed. I don't know about you, but I'd much rather live than die!"

Rhe slowly stood up without looking at her sister. Once again, everyone was staring at her.

Why did they always stare at her? They never stared at Bit. Nor did they ever stare at Annie, Skylark, or Zepher. They knew that she didn't like the attention so why were they always giving it to her? Bit loved attention, so why not gawk at her?

Rhe sighed and looked over at Bit.

Bit smiled victoriously.

"Good, now come on." Bit said transforming into a bloodhound and sniffing the ground.

She looked up and pointed her paw straight ahead. Bit barked and trotted forward.

The others hesitated, but followed anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deathstroke!" Terra screamed as she watched the bird faze through the bars. "DEATHSTROKE! HELP!"

No help came as Raven seized Terra with her talon and threw her into the air. She swooped up and bashed her down into the ground. She continued to beat her up enraged for what she had done to her and her family.

Unfortunately, Terra's screaming attracted the attention of a group soldiers and upon witnessing the situation, they began to fire a wave of bullets on Raven.

Raven ignored the bullets at first and continued to beat the living daylights out of Terra, but as the waves became heavier she began to notice them.

"Keep firing men," One of the soldiers cried. "It's working."

Raven's soul-self was immune to the bullets. It was the sound that was bothering her.

The soldiers used special types of guns that used bullets that weren't lethal, but the sound that the weapon produced was deafening.

The soldiers were able to protect themselves by wearing earplugs and communicating with each other through microphones. They also sealed the door so that the walls were completely soundproof.

Terra was unconscious so she was unaware of what was happening, but she was dragged away regardless.

The soldiers continued to fire their weapons and finally, after the sound had become completely unbearable, Raven fled, leaving an exhausted army behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Hey, are any of you on myspace? Cause if you are…GET THE HELL OFF! I can't tell you how many articles I've read about and how dangerous it is. I haven't ever been to the site, nor do I plan on ever visiting it, but my friends have accounts. I'm trying to convince them to delete their accounts. I advise you to do the same.


	20. Fate

Oblivion- If you want to flame me, do it in English. I can't read rapper style flames.

Darkshadowgoth- wen r u gonna freakin update?  
u noe not everybodyz gonna wait for a chap 4ever  
uve been takin ages just for a chap and ur dey r not long either  
i dont mind if u take so long as long as ur chaps r longer  
but unfortunately u update just ONE freakin chap in a long tym n r REALLY REALLY SHORT!  
think my words ova...

Oblivion- What the hell is that? I can hardly read it! Look, unlike you, I'm not allowed on this site. You should be thankful that I'm updating at all, plus, I updated less than a week ago! These are the kind of reviews that really Piss. Me. Off.

FlameOut-Cool, I like it! Please continue! It would be cool if Rae and BB learned the 'combination technique' just to save their future self. Hey, time line got screwed up since the future-characters appeared, so might as well dream that it's possible.

Actually, I'm doing that. I got this fic, like 3 months in the working (never intend to submit it though) that had something like this in it.

So yea, great work, I like it.

Oblivion- I just like dragons. That's one of the only reasons I considered this technique. You should post your story. I'll read it, unless of course, it's robrae/cyrae/bbterra. Cause if it is, I'm not going anywhere near it. bbrae all the way!

Moonfire01-Nice chapter, but it seems a little short to me for some reason. Just a little tip, you should write out Rhe's thought out in italics soi we could get better to know her and her sister. Also I know it's irrevelant, but myspace can be safe too. They have a feature to make your myspace private so no one can see it that isn't your friends. In the end, it's the peoples own decision to do that or not. Well nice chapter, keep writing.

Oblivion- MYSPACE ISN'T SAFE! I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY CAN DO! IT'S NOT SAFE! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, DELETE YOUR ACCOUNT!

K.C. Raven-I'm not even gonna yell this time.  
I'm going to be mature and say,  
Screw mature!  
Up date soon!  
Just up date!  
I have to know what's happening!  
Just up date son!

my space isn't that bad as people are lead to believe. you pick the people you want to see your site and chose who you want to be your friends, with your or their approval.  
Only the idects, that think nothing will happen to them, decide to meet people and get killed, or put up a hit list or something to draw police.  
Some people are just plan stupid.  
And I find it easier to get a hold of my friends this way.

Oblivion- YOU'RE BOTH WRONG! WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG! MYSPACE ISN'T SAFE! PEOPLE ARE GETTING STALKED, RAPED, AND KILLED ON THERE! PEOPLE CAN BE VERY CLEVER AND TRICK YOU INTO LETTING THEM IN! A lot of people are stupid and this is more likely to happen to them than you, but still, if you want to talk to your friends, IM them or call them on the phone. At least think about what I'm telling you.

tamaraniangirl- Yay! Wow, you update fast! Don't worry, I don't have a myspace. But I TOTALLY agree, no one should have one, I'm trying to convince my friend it's not safe. Please update soon! Question: I'm trying to create a new story, but whenever I try to upload the document, I get an error message. Do you know what I'm doing wrong?

Oblivion- See? She's smart. She's not gonna get stalked, raped or killed. FF was acting weird for a while. The same thing was happening to me so I've been exporting chapters then deleting their contents and pasting in the new chapter. I think that the problem has finally been fixed now, though.

Goddess of Horses- I totally agree with u about myspace, well the reason why i reviewed anonimesly (sry i cant spell lol) is beacause i was to lazy to sign on. well anyway keep up the awsome work

Oblivion- I was only curious, but yeah, myspace is bad news.

LordShel85- Good stuff. Thought to tell the truth, the only reason I'm reviewing before the end of the story is to see that video. How?

Oblivion- The 'Why DC is better than Marvel' video? It's actually more like the 'Why Teen Titans is better than X-Men and Spiderman' video. I want to post it on putfile, but my dad disabled my e-mail mailbox thing. If someone wants to help me set up an account to post it, I'll stick your name in the back of the video as special thanks. If anyone feels like helping:

1) go to sign up

3) verify the account

4) give me the username and password(you can send it to my AI mailbox, the link is on my account page, and then I'll be the only one who sees it)

5) I'll post it under your name then let you know that I posted it, and you can change the password so I can't get on any more.

6) then that will be it! Everyone can see the video!

It's not like I'm going to send you viruses. If I wanted to, I could just check your e-mail on your account page.

Oi! I'm tired of yelling at people. K.C. Raven and Moonfire01, I didn't mean to pin the blame on you. I'm just trying to get a point across.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe they left!" Nightwing fumed, "How dumb are they? They don't stand a chance against Deathstroke without us!"

Beast Boy watched him rage as he walked toward bay with the other Titans, carrying Raven in his arms.

"Come on man, I'm sure they had their reasons." Cyborg said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Nightwing spun around to face him

"Reasons? What reasons could they possibly have? It's not like they have anything to prove?" He screamed.

"Maybe not to us," Beast Boy said laying Raven on the ground.

"What?" Nightwing asked looking over at him.

"Maybe they have something to prove to themselves. They haven't been doing much of anything lately. Maybe they just want to reassure themselves that they aren't useless or something." Beast Boy jumped into the water and transformed into a whale.

Nightwing shook his head and growled.

"You don't get it." He snarled, picking up Raven and walking inside Beast Boy's giant mouth. "If something were to happen to them and they were to die, we would share the same fate and if we died then our children would be erased from existence!"

Cyborg and Starfire froze and Beast Boy went wide-eyed. None of them had thought of this.

"We don't have time for this," Nightwing shouted, "Get in here, now!"

Starfire and Cyborg hurried in and Beast Boy closed his mouth and dove under.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A giant bird composed of white energy flew around the corner. She was aware that her daughter sub-consciously released her from her cage. Now she needed to find them, but she was racing against Deathstroke and his minions, all of which knew which ways were guarded by force fields or covered with traps.

She rounded another corner and continued to dash blindly down the hall. She could go through walls, but she was hesitant since she wasn't sure what was on the other side or if the walls were booby-trapped.

The worst part of all, though, was that she was alone. If someone was able to take her down, it was over. Without an ally she was toast.

Raven slowed when she heard talking. She landed and walked down the hallway. Walking with her talons was much easier to sneak up on people than flying since her wings made more noise.

As she approached the source of the noise she carefully moved her head forward. There were several men standing in the middle of the hall talking. They were each armed with sound guns and tasers(don't know how to spell that. They're the weapons that are used to shock people with an electric current.). She was vulnerable to both weapons.

She needed to handle the situation with utmost care. One false move and they'd see her and call for back up.

Raven slowly backed away and turned around just to come face to face with more soldiers. Of course she had fallen into another trap.

"Deathstroke, come in Deathstroke. We have found the prisoner!" One soldier called into a communicator.

_Dammit._

She wasn't about to sit back and wait for them to grab her and haul her back into an energy-proof cage. She shrieked, took flight, and thrashed through them.

The soldiers jumped out of the way. They were stupid, but not that stupid. Nobody wanted to be in the way of a pissed off, thrashing demon.

"After her!" The apparent general cried.

The soldiers did as they were told and began to chase her throughout the corridor, but she was just too fast for them. After chasing her for about eight minutes, she was completely out of sight.

The general growled then mumbled something into his communicator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven slowly glided through the empty hallway. She had just narrowly escaped last time and had a weakened wing to prove it. She hadn't noticed until she had gotten away and her wing began to ache that she had been zapped by someone's taser.

She wanted to stop to rest, but if she were to be seen, she would be easy prey.

Deathstroke originally really didn't care whether she lived or died, but with all the trouble that she had caused him in the past few weeks, he was beginning to have a preference. He wanted her dead and he wanted to be the one who had the pleasure of killing her. That's why they were chasing her. The soldiers were to capture her, put her soul back in the cage, retrieve her body, then put them together and let Deathstroke decide what happened to her.

However, Deathstroke's primary concern at the moment was finding her youngest daughter. True, Rhe was only a quarter demon, but she was still a demon and still terribly dangerous. Plus, she was a young child and could be easily molded. Her mother was molded. She was supposed to be a killer, but she was taught to love peace and resist her instincts.

Rhe was yet to learn her true abilities and they could be controlled or dangerous, depending on who was there when she learned them.

Neither Bit nor Rhe knew that they were demons and if Deathstroke told them, it could make them question the way they act and how they turn out when they grow up. Which was exactly why Raven had to find them at all costs. If should told them, they might be a little confused, not to mention scared, but she could tell them that she had even more demon in her than both of them combined(technically it would be equal, but just go with it) and she was able to resist her instincts and be a good person and live a happy life, well mostly happy, but she wasn't telling them that. Maybe if they heard it from her, they would understand and learn to live with it. Of course, she had never planned on telling them when they were this young.

The pain got the better of her and she floated down to rest for a few minutes.

It was all part of the plan.

She had only been able to rest for a few minutes before a medium sized army jumped out of nowhere and surrounded her.

She leapt up into the air and tried to fly away. Once again they chased her and once again she outran them, or outflew them rather.

When they were out of sight she slowed down a little bit, but only until she heard their voices from behind her.

She turned a corner only to fly straight into an electrical net.

Fate was not on her side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Happy? Was that long enough and updated soon enough? Dammit! Be patient! I'm trying my best. I'm writing two stories and updating as soon as possible. Keep in mind that I have to write this. It doesn't just magically appear out of nowhere. I have to think of what I'm going to write, then write it, then think of a name for the chapter, then post it. Some of you don't write stories and those are the people who are criticizing me. Do you have any idea how long it takes to write some chapters? It can take several hours if you don't know exactly what you are going to write. To those who are being patient and not yelling 'You suck! Update already dumbass' I'm sorry you had to read this and I appreciate your reviews. So with that all said and done, Review.


	21. Leaving the Dungeon

Oblivion- RELAX! I'm back. Don't freak out.

Now what was last chapter about…reads chapter 20…oh yeah, now I remember! I'm telling you, writing two stories at once is tough.

If you're reading The Black Thorn you'd see that:

1.) I'm having a songfic later.

2.) I'm playing a game, running around and using an anonymous name to review for stories.

I am going to have a songfic chapter, for this story, later, but I already know what song it will be and no, I will not tell you which song I am using.

About the game,

I'm running around reviewing with an anonymous name. The name is very strange so it kind of sticks out, or so I thought. Strangely, nobody has figured out which anonymous reviewer is actually me in disguise yet. You are most likely to see me if you have reviewed for one of my stories. I only review for Teen Titans stories so keep looking. In a little while I'll tell you what my anonymous name was and the name of everybody who figured it out. Good luck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a door." Bit said staring at the big, steel door in front of her.

"No way." Annie said sarcastically.

"Why don't you just shut-up already?"

"Well sorry for being at least somewhat intelligent."

Bit was about to retort, but not a single sound came out of her mouth.

Annie shook her head with disgust.

"You don't even know what intelligent means, do you?"

"Friends! Please do not fight. We must work together if we are to escape this horrible place." Skylark begged.

"I can't help it! Our leader is an idiot!" Annie snapped.

Bit turned and glared at her.

"Don't make me kill you." Bit snarled as her hands changed to green paws.

"I'd like to see you try," Annie growled gripping the wrench in her belt.

They stared at each other prepared to strike.

"**STOP.**"

The others turned when they heard the demonic voice. They froze when they saw the source of the sound.

The red pigment had returned to Rhe's eyes.

Annie released her wrench and Bit's paws returned to being hands.

Rhe blinked and the red pigment faded.

"We have to keep moving," She said, opening the door with her weak telekinesis then walking outside.

The four looked at each other nervously then followed her.

However, they all knew that something was definitely wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir," The general spoke into his communicator, "We have located and captured the prisoner."

He turned and looked at the white bird struggling in the net and shrieking wildly.

"**Good, take her back inside, and gather the children." **The voice from the communicator replied.

"Um…about the children…" The general swallowed.

"**What about the children?"** The voice growled.

"They…um well…"

"**SPIT IT OUT!"**

"They escaped."

"**WHAT?" **The voice roared.

"I am very sorry. We will locate them as soon as possible."

"Useless! All of you! YOU ARE ALL USELESS IDIOTS! How could you let a group of young children escape?"

"Sir we are-"

"**Enough! Find the children and report back to me."** The connection between the two was severed.

The general lowered his communicator and sighed.

"I should have stayed in school."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The green whale surfaced and opened its mouth.

Starfire and Cyborg exited.

Nightwing followed a few seconds later with Raven in his arms.

Beast Boy returned to human form and took Raven from Nightwing.

They all looked at the giant building.

"I wonder if this is where he always goes when the battle ends." Cyborg thought out loud.

"Probably. Remind me to check this place out when we get home." Nightwing said, looking the building over.

"If we get home." Beast Boy sighed.

"Aw come on Gar. Don't be that way." Cyborg punched him in the shoulder causing Beast Boy to nearly fall over, "Everything will be fine. We'll find the kids and Raven and then get Raven to take us home."

"The portal's closed, Vic. It could be years before it reopens." Beast Boy said, staring at the ground.

"If you go in with that attitude we're done for," said Nightwing, "You're supposed to be the optimist, but right now, you're the most pessimistic one of the whole team."

"Yeah, BB(Beast Boy)," Cyborg smiled, "We need you to be the annoying little grass stain again and cheer us up."

Beast Boy gave a light smile.

"I'll try."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Sorry, this chapter was really dumb and sort of out of it. I have to get back into writing this. The Black Thorn and Time are so different. It's really tough to go between the two. Time's in a c2. Pretty crazy huh? Anyway, Bit and Annie's attitudes seem to changing a little bit. This was unintentional. It just seemed to fit. About Bit being the leader, she's the oldest and seems fit for the leader role even if she did inherit some of her father's stupidity.


	22. Shock Waves

Oblivion- Ugh, it's taking forever to get them back together. Hey, that rhymed! Sorry. Anyway, I'm going to do my best here. I'm going to do everything in my power to get up one of the future chapters, which I having been planning for quite a while now. We're getting close. It's going to be awesome. I can't wait!

beanrox- I'm certian someone else already mentioned this, but Jericho is mute. And I'm pretty sure he can't change into a lion, blue or not. And I've never seen him as one to turn evil - though I've only a few of the comics.

Oblivion-

Jericho also acquired new abilities to help in his mission: a savage and powerful soul self that took the form of a lion and a healing ability that repaired his throat and enabled him to speak.

-Titanstower .com

"When I was inside our father's mind, I saw what he did to you, Rose. He abandoned you like he did me. Like he did our brother, Grant. I know what you're looking for "Ravager." But you'll never get it."

-Jericho, Family Lost

Jericho went evil because he tried to help Raven, and Trigon's evil tainted his soul. I'm not sure if it's really blue, but his evil soul-thing is blue so I assumed that the lion is also blue.

DarkBeast- wow amazing! i read what you have done in 1 sitting! i was pretty proud of myself. but i love the character development that you've done with the kids. but i wish that Bit wasnt such a brat... but please update soon!

DarkBeast

Oblivion- Just wait.

darkshadowgoth- um exactly how many chaps are in this fanfic?

Oblivion- a lot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven's soul-self squirmed and fidgeted, trying to escape the net that held her.

"Don't bother trying to escape," The general said without expression, "That net has an automatic defense system. If it becomes damaged, it lets out a several hundred volt shock."

His words had absolutely no effect on Raven. Why would they? A few hundred volts wouldn't kill her. Maybe some ordinary person, but she wasn't an ordinary person.

"Please stop fidgeting." The general commanded.

His response was an earsplitting screech in the face.

The general jumped back and gave Raven an extremely irritated face.

Raven, of course, was unfazed. In fact she almost found it humorous.

She let out a small laugh causing the general to blow his top.

He mindlessly struck the net in an attempt to attack her, but his fist went directly through her. Unfortunately, he pulled his hand back a little too quickly and the net ripped and its defense system shocked them both.

The general dropped dead and the searing pain caused Raven to unintentionally release an extremely powerful beam from her mouth.

The beam shot through the net, tearing an even bigger hole in it, and went straight through the nearby wall leaving a clear escape route to the outside of the fort.

The net fell and Raven stumbled out of the net as the soldiers watched in horror.

She was far too weak to attack, she could hardly stand, but they somehow didn't notice. Raven used this to her advantage. She shrieked and they all ran for their lives.

For the first, and probably only, time in her life, Raven was thankful that she was a demon.

She looked at opening in the wall. She'd be much safer outside, there were many more places to hide, and maybe the other Titans were out there, and if they weren't, she'd rest for a few minutes then take off to look for Bit and Rhe.

Using all of her remaining strength, she dragged herself outside, but nearly collapsed on the way out. Her soul was becoming far too weak. She needed her body back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm already startin' to regret this," Cy mumbled as he and the other Titans walked through one of the peach colored corridors.

The other Titans ignored him, not wanting to start an argument and draw attention to themselves.

They hadn't been here for that long because BB had gotten lost on the way there. They probably arrived around the same time as the adults, but they hadn't seen them so they weren't sure.

They stopped when they came to a four-way intersection.

"Aw man, not another one!" Beast Boy sulked.

The others groaned in agreement.

"So which way this time?" Rae asked frustrated.

"Uh, we could go left…but there may be a trap…we could go straight…but maybe the correct way to go is actually right…hmm." Robin placed his hand on his chin.

"Same thing as last time?" Cy asked.

"Guess we have no choice." Robin replied with a sigh. He placed his hand over his eyes and…"eeny…meeny…miney," He pointed left, "Moe."

"Left it is." Cy said heading left.

The others followed. They remained silent until Cy caught something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, what have you got there, Star?" Cy asked, no longer moping.

"Hmm?" Star looked at him slightly confused.

"In your hand." He pointed to a furry brown object in Star's hand.

The others turned to look at her.

"This?" She asked showing them the object. In her hand she held Rhe's small stuffed animal, Sammy. "It belongs to Rhe. I feel like I should get it back to her as soon as possible. After all, friends, it is my fault that they were separated to begin with."

"Star, don't start that again." Rae frowned.

"Sorry." She gave a small smile.

Nobody said anything. They just stood in silence until they heard a loud shriek coming from straight ahead.

"Titans move!" Robin shouted, running off.

The others followed without a word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven collided with the dirt beneath her.

Her strength was completely gone. She had only been able to move a few feet once outside the building before she collapsed. Things were beginning to take a turn for the worst. At this point, the only thing that kept her alive was her will.

She lifted her head slightly and did her best to call for help, which was nothing a weak shriek.

Raven gazed off into the distance for a few seconds.

She lowered her head knowing that no one had heard her so there was no point in pretending like someone did.

She carefully placed her head on the ground and closed her eyes.

She needed help, but there was no one around that meant her anything but harm.

Her soul was too weak to use telepathy and even if she could use it, nobody was close enough to hear her.

The only thing she could do was wait and pray that someone would find her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Another crappy chapter ending. Raven's an empath, not a telepath, but I don't care. From this point on, she has telepathy. It's tough to still write when you get bored. I needed motivation so I listened to the song that I'm using for the songfic and was immediately ready to write. Then half way through it, I went to to find out to spell eeny meeny miney moe and started reading updates and saw a poster for legion of superheroes and it totally bummed me out, but I did find this…

ToyFare #108 came out last week, with a 2-page feature on the Teen Titans and JLU cancellations. In it, WB Animation president Sander Schwartz says they were cancelled because they _"lasted longer and for more episodes than most successful animated shows, and it's time to give them a bit of a rest."_ He later adds: _"In animation and the kids' business in general, you're not making money from TV, but from a variety of sources: home video, merchandising and licensing. That's just the traditional cycle. There isn't a compelling reason to do new shows."_ ("shows" refers to new episodes, not new series). Of course many fans will find those statements questionable, so take it as you will.

TT producer Glen Murakami states contentment with how the show and Season 5 ended, while leaving it open. Regarding a revival, he is optimistic: _"That's still a possibility. But it's too soon to tell."_

I put the links to the two full-page report in my profile.

Damn bastards.


	23. Green and Black

Oblivion- Before you start going off about how long it took to update, allow me to explain the situation. All right, when I first started writing 'Time' I had an Internet cable, which I wasn't necessarily hiding, but nobody knew that I had it. Recently, I got caught and the cable was taken away. Plus, we just got back from vacation and I haven't had any time to write. Updating now is extremely difficult and to make things worse, well for you guys at least, I'm starting to get into writing my original story. I apologize but updates are going to become even more rare. I'll do my best to update _atleast_ once a month. Think of this story sort of going into comic book mode. Sorry again! It's nice to see, or hear from rather, some old faces. Most of my original reviewers became bored with waiting and took off. Well, we're fast approaching the chapters that I've been so excited to write. Yaaaaaah! It's gonna be great!

As for reviews, I'm going to try to respond the way everyone else does for a change unless someone asks a question which I feel like I really need to let others know about. Okay, new style.

WickedWitchoftheSE- ?

Too-much-T.V.- Comic book Raven is an empath and she eats emotions. I know that this isn't a trait that all empaths have, but that's just the way she is and she hasn't always been that way. I have no idea what you're talking about in the second half of your review. Who's Prue?

Malaya21- auapdate?

Darkshadowgoth- That's what I was aiming for. I wanted it to seem like Raven had been gone for forever and a day.

There is currently no winner for the anonymous name game so here's another clue. I have this thing where if you review for me, I try to review for you. So look at the stories of other reviewers. See if you can find a name more than once.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A huge white beam shot from the side of the giant structure.

"Did you see that?" Beast Boy asked quickly turning to the others.

"That's the kind of energy that Raven uses. It has to be her!" Nightwing exclaimed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cyborg demanded as he readied his cannon, "We've got a damsel in distress to save!"

For the first time in several weeks, Beast Boy laughed.

"She is going to be so pissed off if she finds out you called her 'a damsel in distress'." He laughed. Things were starting to look up, or at least he hoped they were.

"Well then you better not tell her!" Cyborg said aiming his cannon at Beast Boy's face.

"Uh…"

"Do not worry, friend," Starfire giggled, "**I** will tell her!" She flew off toward where the beam had exploded from the side of the building, giggling.

"Hey!" Cyborg yelled, running after her.

The others followed, their spirits high.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your sister is seriously freaking me out." Zepher whispered to Bit.

Bit turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"As if I didn't know that." She snorted.

Rhe's eyes had flickered back and forth between red and violet for the past few hours, but for the most part, her behavior wasn't really changing at all, though. She was still acting like a timid little girl as she always did. Occasionally, she would narrow her eyes or growl at someone when they questioned her, but for the most part she would shy away from the rest of the group. It was strange and it was beginning to make them feel uneasy. Well, it made Annie, Zepher, and Skylark feel uneasy, but as usual, it just made Bit angry.

Bit had become fed up with her sister's strange behavior and marched up to her.

Rhe paused and turned to her when she approached.

Bit glared at Rhe, but said nothing. For several minutes, they stood in silence. Then without warning, Bit grabbed her sister's shoulders and shook her.

Bit's violent act caused Rhe to tumble down to the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" Bit demanded.

"Nothing." Rhe whispered.

"There's obviously something wrong," She said in a low voice, "None of us have red eyes."

"My eyes aren't red, though…"

"They are most of the time."

"No they're not."

"How would you know? You can't see your own eyes without a mirror."

"I've seen my eyes before. They're purple, likes mom's…"

"Yeah, some of the time. Most of the time they're red."

"No they're not!" She stood back up. "My eyes are purple, **not red**!"

As she said this, her eyes turned red and her teeth began to lengthen until they resembled fangs, but Bit had still not realized that she was making a grave mistake.

"See? You're doing it again! You're a freak."

"**No I'm not!**" She screamed and fell back down. Shortly after, her entire body became a glowing mass of black energy.

Seconds later, the mass was covered by half of a black sphere.

"What's going on?" Annie asked, shielding her eyes from the black light.

"I don't know!" Bit shouted back.

Suddenly the sphere exploded and a powerful force threw them all backwards.

Bit pushed herself back up to her feet only to be thrown back down.

"What?" Bit asked confused. She heard growling, but didn't know where it was coming from. Her father wouldn't be in fighting stance alone, plus he wasn't anywhere near her, and she wasn't in animal form. Where was the growling coming from? It sounded like a wolf, but there weren't any wolves on the island unless-

_No…_

In less than a second Bit changed into a medium-sized, snarling, green wolf.

"What's-" Annie stopped short when she saw the two snarling creatures before her.

Bit, the green wolf, death-glared at a slightly smaller black wolf, which looked just as vicious, if not more.

The last time Annie had seen that black wolf, someone died.

She couldn't let that happen, but there was nothing that she could do to stop the fight.

The black wolf roared and Annie fell to her knees and prayed. Prayed that everything would turn out right in the end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven lifted her head slightly.

She could have sworn that she had heard familiar voices.

Maybe the Titans had found her or maybe it was Deathstroke, coming to bring about her demise yet again.

She turned to see one figure slowly walking toward her.

She was about to either die or be saved. She prayed for the latter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy carefully approached the glowing bird. They couldn't afford to be tricked again.

As he got closer, the bird turned to him.

He kneeled down next to it.

"Rae(Raven)?" He whispered.

The white mass stared at him for a few seconds then was disappeared into the empty shell in his arms.

A few seconds passed with no sound or movement from Raven's shell. Then suddenly, the little color that Raven had, returned and her breathing returned to normal.

"Ugh," She suddenly groaned, "What did you do to me? I feel like I've been beaten the crap out of."

"You have." He laughed.

"Friend!" Starfire raced up to Beast Boy and Raven "You are okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I was only kidnapped, beaten the crap out of, body and soul, chased throughout Deathstroke's mansion, and zapped a few times. Other than that, I'm fine."

Raven opened her eyes and looked at the others.

"Girl, we looked everywhere for you!" Cyborg grinned.

"Yes, we are simply elated that we have found you!" Starfire clapped.

Nightwing walked up to the group with a smile then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

Nightwing sighed.

"Due to what has happened in recent few weeks, we have to make sure that this really is Raven and not another imposter."

"How do we do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hmm..," Nightwing thought for a moment, "How about we ask her a question that only Raven would know the answer to?"

"Um, okay. How about…" Beast Boy sorted through possible questions, "What's my middle name?"

"Obnoxious Idiot."

Beast Boy smiled.

"It's her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- His middle name is Mark, right? I would have finished this sooner, but I…um I…it's not my fault! Uh…um…looks through list of reviews…Man-Eating Sheep made me do it! Man-Eating Sheep made me blow off updating and go off and play old out-of-date video games. It's all her fault! …Sorry, I felt that necessary.

Before I forget, the song that I'm going to use later, I don't own it. There's your disclaimer.


	24. Hope

Oblivion- I meant to finish this earlier, but I never got a chance to.

WickedWitchoftheSE- Don't we all?

lil' munkies- Do I make Annie seem obnoxious? Damn it! I wanted her to seem mature and responsible. Sure, she clashes with Bit, but so does everyone else. It's a good thing that Ms. Bethany Logan is so strong!

Too-much-T.V.- **That I am my friend! Congratulations! You win! You, Too-much-T.V., are the sole winner of my Anonymous Name Game! Let's take a look at the clues shall we?**

**Clue 1: I announced the start of the game in chapter 10 of The Black Thorn.**

**Clue 2: In chapter 12 of The Black Thorn I told everyone that I only reviewed for Teen Titans stories.**

**Clue 3: Chapter 14 of The Black Thorn, I said 'Old McDonald had a farm.' Indicating that part of my name was something that had to do with farms.**

**Clue 4: I said Baaaaa indicating that my name had something to do with a sheep in chapter 15 of The Black Thorn.**

**Clue 5: I reviewed for chapter 22 of Time stating 'This story seems awfully familiar...'**

**Clue 6: This was the clue that was really supposed to give it away. In chapter 23 of Time, I blamed one of my reviewers for something stupid like failure to update. I was yelling at myself. I would never yell at someone for something that was out of control. Come to think of it, I've only been pissed off at three of my reviewers. Which ones? I'll never tell. The only thing I will say is that two of them were reviewers for The Black Thorn and the third was a reviewer for Call of the Wild. Plus, besides the fact that most of the readers of Time are girls, how would I know that Man-Eating Sheep was female if they reviewed anonymously?**

**Regardless, my anonymous name was Man-Eating Sheep. I reviewed for several stories. Most of the reviews were pointless. **

**Congrats Too-Much-T.V.!**

Concerning the rest of your review…I can't do that. One, my school is going through a crazy Internet blocking spree. Okay, so I've never checked to see if FF is blocked, but if other kids caught me writing Teen Titans stuff, I'd never live it down. Normally, I don't care what others think of me, but having people make fun of you is different.

Next topic, So did you guys Trouble in Tokyo? My brother didn't think that it was all that it was all that good. I thought that it was hilarious. Malaya21(if she's still reading this), I bet you loved it. Crazy robstar shipper. It's okay, though. I'm a crazy bbrae shipper. Yah shippers!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black wolf howled in pain as it was slashed in the face by a set of extremely sharp claws. She fell on her side, but remained there for no more than a fraction of a second. With amazing speed, Rhe leapt into the air and dove at her sister, with her fangs exposed.

Bit wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack and suffered serious damage as her sister crashed down on her.

Rhe leapt away from the green wolf then turned around and snarled, tiny droplets of blood dripping from the wound on her face. It wasn't a pleasant sight.

---

Zepher, Skylark, and Annie watched from a safe distance. If they interfered they would surely be killed.

"Whadda we do?" Zepher quietly asked. He turned to his sister and redheaded friend.

It appeared that Skylark, who was crying hysterically, hadn't heard him. Annie had obviously heard him, but she never made eye contact. She shook her head.

"I don't know." She answered helplessly.

Zepher turned back to the battle and did the only thing that he could do, he cried.

---

Rhe was completely out of control and, to make things worse, she had the upper hand.

As much as she despised her sister, Bit would never kill her. They were sisters and they loved each other even though it rarely showed.

Rhe had no idea what she was doing. Fury made her blind and deaf to everything other than fighting. She didn't recognize her sister. All that her dark side saw was a green wolf with blood-stained claws.

That's what separated the two warriors. One was willing to kill, one wasn't.

Bit knew from experience that Rhe only stayed in her wolf form for a certain period of time. She needed to stall her until she changed back or used up all her energy and passed out.

"BIT WATCH OUT!" Zepher screamed from the sidelines.

Too late.

She had been so preoccupied with forming a plan that she didn't notice the black wolf lunging at her.

Rhe's powerful jaws closed around her sister's front left leg.

Bit shrieked in pain, but Rhe still didn't let go. It wasn't until Bit's fangs pierced a hole in the middle of her attackers right ear, that Rhe finally released her.

They backed away from each other. Both were shaking and panting heavily. They were also both were bleeding profusely. If they kept this up much longer, they'd both die.

Bit glanced down at her leg. The flesh had been torn straight off. The gash made her want to throw up.

She glanced over at Rhe. Her wounds didn't look any better than the gash on her leg.

The blood from Rhe's ear ran down her cheek and created a puddle in front of her. Something…what made her, she was unsure of, but something inside told her to look down, into the puddle of blood. What she saw brought her back to reality. She stared at her reflection in disbelief. This…_beast_ couldn't be her. It was impossible. The reflection suddenly changed. Staring back at her was a woman with red skin, pointed ears, long white hair, fangs, and four red eyes.

She dipped her paw in the pool and the image changed again. This time there was a young girl staring back at her; the only thing that differed from the previous image was her age.

The woman reappeared.

Rhe stared at her confused.

The woman smiled sadly as tears ran down her face then the image faded. The only thing that remained was the face of a bleeding black wolf.

"Rhe…" She glanced up and saw the green wolf slowly and carefully approaching her.

Rhe lowered her head and squealed sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said guiltily.

Bit nodded.

"I'm sorry too."

Rhe turned around and started running away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Bit ran after her, leaving three confused kids behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He called me what?" Raven growled.

Beast Boy and Starfire were laughing, Nightwing had a slight smile on his face, and Cyborg looked horrified.

"Come on Rae(Raven), you know I didn't mean it!" Cyborg said, sweat dripping down his face.

"I. Don't. Care." Raven glared at him. Truthfully, they were only playing around. Raven wasn't mad, but she thought that it might lighten everyone's mood if she played along.

Their little game didn't last long, though. Within a few minutes, Cyborg took the hint and realized that she wasn't mad.

Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were walking. Raven wanted to walk, but Beast Boy wouldn't let her so she allowed him to carry her.

Raven had recovered greatly in the little time since her rescue, but she still occasionally fell asleep or lost her train of thought. Besides that, she was doing fine.

Now all they had to do was find their kids and beat the living daylights out of Terra, Jericho, and Deathstroke.

This was going to be a long night…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bit found her sister sitting on the edge of a cliff and staring out into the distance.

"Are you okay?" Bit asked hesitantly.

Rhe didn't answer.

"Rhe…are you alright?" She asked again.

Still, she said nothing.

Bit stared off into the distance. She was the strong one. The one that never cried. The kid that didn't need anyone. Anyone but herself. It was one of the few traits that she inherited from her mother. Though, deep down, she had a mature side. A side that couldn't stand to see others in pain. A loving side. She had just never needed to show it before.

Rhe suddenly spoke.

"In the puddle of blood…" Bit turned to her to listen, "I saw this lady..." She sighed, "She had red skin and four eyes…She scared me, but for some reason, I feel like I've seen her before…like I've known her for a really long time. She was crying before the picture disappeared. I don't know why, though…"

Bit wanted to say something, but what was there to say? By the sound of it, her sister had seen a demon, but why?

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What's happening to me?" Rhe asked, forlorn.

Bit hesitated.

"I-I don't know," She somehow managed to smile despite the chaos around them, "but we're sisters and we'll get through it."

Rhe stared at her with an emotionless face for what seemed like forever, and then finally, she smiled.

Her sister gave another warm smile then turned her attention to the sky. Rhe did the same. The moon's radiant light creating a luminous glow against their furry coats.

They didn't know what was going to happen to them next. They didn't know if they'd ever see their parents again. They had no idea what would happen in the future. They just had to stay together and hope for the best. They had to stay strong and keep hoping that everything would turn out all right. They just had to hope. Because seeing their parents again, was something worth hoping for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Do you have any idea how frickin' long it took to think up an ending for this chapter? Ugh…I hate it when this happens. I had to move stuff around and add more stuff and-dammit I hate writers block! Oh well! I am superiorly into the Teen Titans comic book. I finally got issue 38. The art sucked beyond words. The only page that, in my opinion, was well drawn was the last page with Raven running away from the soldiers. It's kinda funny because earlier in the issue when Cyborg was watching the security tapes, Raven was drawn kind of strange. However, nobody looked worse than Wonder Girl. The artwork in this issue looked like it belonged in the Teen Titans Go! comics. Who do you guys think the traitor is? I think it's Joker's Daughter because she's on Titans East, but who really knows? Other than the writers, that is. I guess that I probably shouldn't be talking about the comic in a cartoon story, but I really wanted to talk about it. Thank you for listening! Talk to you next month!


	25. End Part 1

ATTENTION TO EVERYONE:

Raven of Alaska has volunteered to finish Time. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me. Stick around for part 2! I'll miss hearing from all of you!

-The Dark Oblivion


	26. IMPORTANT NOTICE: Worth Continuing?

IMPORTANT NOTICE TO THOSE WHO ARE CRAZY ENOUGH TO STILL BE FOLLOWING THIS AFTER ALL THESE YEARS (OR NEWCOMERS):

It has been _years_ since I agreed to sign _Time_ over to _Raven of Alaska._ I've sent him a message over whether or not he still wants to write it. I'd really like to get this wrapped up, as the loose end is something that continues to haunt me. (Ridiculous? Yes, but I'm a hardcore writer these days and unfinished stories tend to irk me)

If the interest is there (and RoA doesn't want to finish it), then I will finish the story myself. Please let me know your feelings on the subject.

Sincerely,

The Dark Oblivion

P.S. For any questions, please contact my new ff account, Besarki.


	27. REWRITE!

The rewrite of this story is UP! It can be found on my new account, Besarki, or by going to this link:

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6053703/1/Time_Redux

Did I mention the rewrite before? I don't remember so I'll go over it quickly again:

I have decided to completely rewrite this story to fix some of the atrocious writing. The storyline is basically the same, but the writing is much more advanced. Now, part of you is probably like, "UGH! WHY MUST YOU REWRITE IT? JUST FINISH THE DAMN THING!" Well, I don't like the fact that I can't read it without forcing myself due to the bad writing and I want to fix that. I'm still going to co-write part 2 with Raven of Alaska. We were supposed to start that in December or something, but things fell through (no big deal. It happens). We'll get to it before too long, hopefully.

Anyway, this version of the story will remain up for the first few chapters and then I'M DELETING IT! I will save a back-up copy for my reference, so you can always ask for that later, but if you like this version, I'd advise saving it yourself.

THAT IS ALL!

~Besarki/The Dark Oblivion


End file.
